The Truth
by Tina101
Summary: Sequel to The Cure, set 16 years later. Roger and Mimi's daughter, Angela, is heartbroken when she learns about her parent's past and makes a decision the forever changes the Bohemians. Rated for some content and some language.
1. Chapter 1

The Truth 

**A/N:** I'm going to apologize right now for any and all Spanish mistakes I made in this story…SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tina101

**Chapter 1:**

Angela walked down the hallway with her best friend, Kara. The two sixteen year olds were on their way to Health class.

"Angel, Kara, wait up!" Darren, Kara's twin brother, called. Kara rolled her eyes. Darren caught up to the two girls. "So, you guys ready to learn about AIDS today?" he asked sarcastically. Angela snorted.

"Yeah, right. Who cares? They've had that cure around since we were born. We don't need to learn this shit," Angel replied simply. She didn't look at Darren.

"I'll see you guys at class," Darren said before dashing off to talk to a friend. Kara looked over at Angela, who was bright red.

"Oh my God, will you _please_ get over this jungle fever?" Kara cried as she and Angela entered their classroom. "It's disgusting that you like my brother," Kara hissed. She and Angela took their seats.

"I can't help who I like. Darren's a sweet guy." Kara snorted. "to me at least." Darren slid into his seat next to Kara.

"What are we talking about?" he asked.

"_We're_ talking about you, so go away," Kara snapped. Darren rolled his eyes.

"Okay class, settle down," Ms. Smith, the teacher, announced after the bell rang. "Today we're going to learn about AIDS, old treatments and the cure that came out sixteen years ago. I have a short article about the cure for you to read." Ms. Smith passed out a piece of paper. Angela took her copy and stared at it. This was boring. A minute or two later, Kara tapped Angela's shoulder.

"Read the fourth paragraph," she mouthed. Angel nodded and read the paragraph.

"'I never thought I'd live to see the day,' Mimi Davis, one recipient said." Angel began to shake. Her vision blurred and her head swam. Angela grabbed her backpack and went to go talk to Ms. Smith.

"Can I go to the nurse, I don't feel well?" Angela asked quietly. Ms. Smith looked up.

"Of course," she replied with hesitation. Angela shouldered her backpack and left.

Once at the nurse's office, Angela laid down on one of the cots. She felt sick to her stomach. Luckily, someone was on his or her way to pick her up. Angela couldn't handle finishing the day; it was only third period. She still clutched the article in her hand.

The door to the nurse's office opened, and Mimi walked in. Angela rolled over to face her Mother.

"Hola mija," Mimi said quietly.

"Mrs. Davis, I need you to sign your daughter out," the nurse said. Mimi signed a piece of green paper. Angel rolled off the cot and grabbed her backpack. Mimi kissed her cheek and felt her forehead.

"You feel a little warm. You were fine this morning." Mimi took Angela's backpack and led her out to the car.

Angela was silent the whole way home. She was trying to figure out how to talk to her parents about the article. When Angela and Mimi got up to their apartment, Roger was busy working on a new song. He left in about seven weeks for a month and a half long tour.

"How are you feeling?" he asked Angela. Angela bit her bottom lip. She could always tell both her parents anything.

"Can I talk to you guys about something?" she asked.

"Of course, what's wrong?" Mimi replied. With shaking hands, Angela handed her Mother the article. Mimi scanned it over. "Oh honey," she breathed. Roger got up and looked at the article.

"Why didn't you tell me!?" Angela demanded.

"It's complicated," Roger replied.

"This is _huge_! I feel like I can't trust you guys." Mimi put her hand on Angela's shoulder.

"Mija-"

"Don't 'mija' me. I lied to me. How could you?" Angela had tears in her eyes.

"That was a rough period of our lives. Your Mother and I made some pretty bad decisions. We were going to tell you," Roger explained.

"When, on your deathbeds?" Angela spat. Roger was now fuming. He grabbed Angela's arm roughly.

"You will _not_ talk to me like that! I am your Father! We were going to tell you when we thought that you were ready." Angela pushed Roger away.

"Get your hands off of me!" she yelled. Mimi stepped in to keep things from getting out of hand.

"Angela, please go to your room to calm down," she said quietly but firmly. "We'll talk about this later."  
"Fine, send me to my room! That's what you always do when you know that I have a point."  
"Angela!" Mimi yelled. Angela grabbed her backpack and fled to her room.

Mimi sank down onto the couch and buried her face in her hands; this wasn't how she planned on telling Angela. Roger sat down next to his wife and held her close.

"Where did we go wrong?" Mimi asked through tears. Roger kissed the top of her head.

"She has a temper like her Mother." Mimi shot Roger a dirty look.

"You mean like her Father," she retorted. Mimi stopped.

"What do we do now?"

"I'll go talk to her in a little while. Right now, I want to give her a chance to cool down some."

Angela barricaded herself in her room for the entire day. At one point when Mimi checked on her, she was fast asleep. Around five in the evening, Mimi opened the door to Angela's bedroom and found the room empty.

"Angela?" Mimi asked. "Angela?" She went to go check the bathroom. "Angela!?" Mimi was starting to get scared. "Angela Cameron Davis, this isn't funny!" Roger came out of the master bedroom.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I can't find Angela," Mimi replied. She went back to Angela's room and looked where she would usually 'hide' between her bed and the wall. She wasn't there. Mimi began to shake. "Angela!" she screamed.

**A/N:** Pictures of all OC members are up on my homepages.

Tina101


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Upon hearing Mimi scream, Roger rushed into Angela's bedroom. Mimi was standing in the middle of the room crying.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked quickly.

"Angela's gone," Mimi sobbed. All the color drained from Roger's face.

"S-she's what?" he stammered. This couldn't be happening.

"Angela's gone." Roger shook his head.

"She might be across the street at the loft or at Kara's. Calm down, we'll call them." Mimi nodded. She hoped that Roger was right.

Roger picked up the phone and dialed the number to the loft. His hands were shaking slightly.

"Hello?" Mark asked.

"Is Angela at your place?" Roger demanded.

"Roger? No she isn't. Is everything okay? You sound really upset."  
"We think that Angela ran away. If you see her, _please_ bring her home."  
"Of course man. Mary will be here to pick up the kids in about an hour. I'll come by after she leaves."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Don't worry, Angela will be fine." Roger said goodbye and hung up the phone. When he called Kara and Darren, he got the same answer. Mimi was now hysterical.

"Where's my baby?" she sobbed over and over again. Roger held her close.

"We'll wait two or three hours and then call the police. Hopefully she'll be back by then." Mimi buried her face in Roger's chest and continued to sob. All she wanted was Angela back.

**A/N:** Ugh, short chapter. Sorry! I should have combined this with chapter one, but I didn't. I swear, I'll update soon!

Tina101


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Angela walked down the street. What had she been thinking!? Now, it was probably too late to go back.

"You look like you could use some cheering up, sugar," a mysterious female voice said. Angela stopped. A young woman, clearly a prostitute, emerged from the shadows. "Here, try some of this." She handed Angela a small baggie of smack. Angela looked skeptical. "It'll make you forget all of your problems." That got Angela. After all, it was only once.

"I don't have any money," she said.

"Don't worry; I can take care of that. I'm Candy by the way."

"I'm Angela."

"Well Angela, let's get you hooked up with a job." Candy took Angela's hand and led her down the street.

"Wait, what kind of a job?"

"What do you think? Come on, the night's still young!" Angela's heart skipped a beat. Candy sensed her fear. "You're a virgin aren't you?" Angela nodded meekly. "That's cool. I have the perfect guy for you." Angela allowed herself to be guided down the street. In the back of her mind, she was wondering what she was getting herself into.

Candy led Angela down near Avenue F and into a deserted alley. There was a man waiting for Candy there.

"Hey Justin, I brought you a newbie to break in," Candy announced. The man, presumably Justin, turned around. Angela began to tremble. Candy draped an arm over her shoulders. Justin approached the two girls.

"So this is your first time?" he asked. Angela nodded. "I promise, I'm gentle." Justin began to lead Angela away.

"Hey, half up front!" Candy said firmly. Rolling his eyes, Justin handed her a wad of crumpled bills. "You have half an hour to be back here." Justin nodded, and he and Angela left.

Angela squeezed her eyes shut as Justin's hands roamed her body. She kept from crying out in pain as he had sex with her and pressed her against the brick wall of the building they were next to. He had lied, he was rough. Angela couldn't believe that she was actually prostituting herself for drug money. All she wanted to do was forget everything that had happened at home.

Half an hour later, Angela was back with Candy. She still had tears in her eyes from her experience with Justin.

"What's wrong hun?" Candy asked.

"It hurt so much."

"I know it hurts the first few times. You earned this though, and it'll help." Candy held out a baggie of smack. "Sit down, I'll teach you how to use it." Candy and Angela sat down on the ground.

Angela watched intently as Candy cooked the smack. Candy handed her the syringe full of the drug.

"Here you go. Now tie this around your bicep and hit right on the inside of your arm by your elbow until a vein pops," she instructed. Angela followed her directions. "There, now just ease the needle into the vein and push in the smack." Instantly, Angela felt like she was on Cloud Nine. "There you go. Now, let's get you another job." Angela felt herself stand up and follow Candy out to the street. In just a short amount of time, she had fallen into the lowest form of people in Alphabet City.

When Mark got back from the loft around one in the morning, he found a sleeping form on the couch. It was his girlfriend, Alicia. Alicia sat up when the loft door slid closed.

"Where were you?" she asked sleepily. She had frizzy brown hair and sharp green eyes. Mark sat down next to her.

"Angela ran away," he replied sadly. Alicia was now wide-awake.

"Roger and Mimi's daughter?" Mark nodded. "Did you find her?"  
"No. We called the police though. Mimi's absolutely hysterical. Roger finally got her to sleep, so I came home." Alicia hugged Mark.

"Are _you_ doing okay? You have a lot going on right now." Mark sighed. Alicia was like Joanne, a mother hen figure.

"I guess. Mary keeps changing around my time with the kids." Mark was divorced. He was trying to get full custody of his two year old, Marcus and his five year old, Celine. Mary couldn't hold a job for more than a month. She was also starting to drink a lot. Mark kissed Alicia's cheek. "Thanks for staying," he murmured tiredly.

"Anytime."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Angela shot the heroin into her vein and stood up. She couldn't remember how long she had been gone. Was it a week, a month, maybe even a year? That didn't matter anymore.

"Hey Angela, come here!" Candy called. Angela drifted towards the sound of her friend's voice. "Ever done a group thing?" Candy asked. Angela shook her head. "Come on, it'll be fun." Angela backed away. She had to draw the line somewhere.

"I don't want to," she said nervously.

"Is this what we're paying you for, Candy?" one guy asked. "Some kind of bullshit?" Candy glared at Angela.

"Come on, you've been great all week. What's wrong?"  
"I don't want to do group."

"It doesn't matter what you want. These men are paying good money for a group, and so that what we're going to do," Candy hissed.

"I don't want to do this." One of the men grabbed Angela and ripped off her shirt. "Get your hands off me!" she shrieked before running down the street.

"Good riddance, whore!" the guy called. Angela ran with all her might towards Avenue B…and home.

Angela finally got to Avenue B. it was freezing out, and she was only in a bra and jeans. A couple walking down the other side of the street caught Angela's attention. It was Mark and Alicia.

Mark and Alicia walked down the street. They had just spent over two hours looking for Angela. Suddenly, someone flung themselves in Mark's arms.

"Uncle Mark, please take me home!" Angela cried. Mark stumbled backwards.

"Angela?" he asked. Shivering, Angela clung to Mark. Alicia pulled off her jacket and draped it over Angela's shoulders.

"Come on sweetie, your parents are worried sick," she said. Angela backed away.

"I can't, my Dad'll be so mad. I can't. Take me home with you," she pleaded.

"Angela, come on…"

"No!" Mark grabbed Angela. "Let me go! Let me go!" Luckily, Roger and Mimi's building was close.

Mimi was staring out the window when she heard screaming coming from the stairwell. Roger looked up from what he was doing.

"Hey Roger!? I need your help!" Mark called. Roger and Mimi both got up and ran outside. Mark was struggling to get a screaming Angela up the stairs. Mimi's hand flew to her mouth. Roger grabbed Angela and carried her upstairs with little difficulty. Mimi gave Mark a huge hug.

"Thank you _so_ much," she whispered.

"You're welcome," Mark replied.

Roger put Angela down in the middle of the living room. She was still screaming and crying. Mimi went over and wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"Don't be mad," Angela begged.

"I'm not mad, mija, I'm just glad to have you home." Angela let herself relax in Mimi's arms. When she wrapped her arms around the dancer's neck, Roger noticed the track marks.

"What are those?" he demanded.

"Roger, please," Mimi begged. "Can't this wait?"  
"No, this can't." Roger spun Angela around to face him and looked at her bloodshot eyes. He knew that look anywhere. "You're high!" Angela backed away.

"No, no I'm not!" she defended. She faced Mimi. "Por favor, Mamí, believe me." Mimi studied Angela. There was no doubt about it, she was high. "Mamí, por favor!

"Angela, no, I can't believe you!" Mimi exclaimed. "Not only do you runaway, but you come home high!"

"Lo siento," Angela sobbed over and over again. Mimi couldn't take anymore of this.

"Angela, please, just go to your room," she asked quietly. Surprisingly, Angela listened.

Angela slammed her door. Her room was slightly different than before. Her door now locked from the outside, and she couldn't open her window. It was like her parents didn't trust her! Angela felt her blood boiling over. She began to cry and slam things around. She was a prisoner in her own home!

Mimi, Roger, Mark and Alicia all heard Angela throwing things around her room and crying.

"Where was she?" Mimi asked. "Where did you find her?"

"She found us. We were right down the block, and she threw herself in my arms," Mark replied.

"And she was like that, with no shirt on?" Alicia nodded. Tears rolled down Mimi's cheeks. She buried her face in Roger's chest and cried. Mark and Alicia recognized that Roger and Mimi needed some time alone and left.

Roger held Mimi close and she calmed down. Slowly, the noise subsided from Angela's bedroom.

"What's happening to us?" Mimi asked quietly. "Our family's falling apart." Roger rubbed Mimi's back.

"I'm not going on tour," he said firmly. Mimi looked up.

"Oh yes you are. We need the money. Besides, things will probably be different by then." Roger kissed Mimi's forehead. Little did they know how true Mimi's words were.

**A/N:** Next chapter skips ahead to the day before Roger leaves for the tour, just fyi.

Tina101


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Angela leaned against her locker. Darren and Kara were supposed to meet her to walk home together.

"Hey," Darren said brightly. Angela smiled weakly. "Are you okay?" He looked concerned.

"I don't feel well, that's all. Where's Kara?"

"Talking to a teacher. She said she'd only be like ten minutes or so." Angela nodded. "Can I talk to you about something?" Darren seemed uncomfortable.

"Sure, what's up?"  
"I was wondering if you'd like to be my girlfriend." Darren stared at his feet. Angela's heart leapt.

"I'd love to." Darren looked relieved. He gave Angela a hug and kissed her cheek softly.

"You really don't look too hot." Angela waved the comment off.

"I'm just coming down with something."

"You were just sick a few weeks ago."

"Just drop it, okay! I'm fine!" Darren put his hands up in defense. Kara sprinted down the hallway.

"Okay, let's go," she announced. Angela grabbed her backpack off the floor. for some reason, her breasts felt like they weighed a ton. Angela wanted to talk to her Mom about it, but she was barely speaking to her parents.

When Angela got home, Mimi was in the kitchen making her a sandwich for a late lunch.

"How was school?" Mimi asked. Angela dropped her backpack on the floor and retreated to her room. Mimi sighed. This silent treatment was getting really old; especially with Roger leaving tomorrow for his tour.

Angela was curled up on her bed with her back to the door. She rolled over when she heard the door open.

"Como estas, mija?" Mimi asked gently as she sat down on the bed.

"I'm fine Mom, really," Angela assured. Mimi felt her forehead. "Mom!"  
"You don't look fine."

"You're just as bad as Darren! Why does everyone care if I'm alright or not?"  
"Because we care about you, and you still refuse to talk about what happened on the streets." Angela sat up.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Yes I would. When I was twenty, I lived on the streets for nearly two months. I was a junkie too. I know what you've been through." Mimi took Angela's face in her hands. "Charla a mí, mija." Angela closed her eyes.

"I'm scared Mamí," she said quietly. "My period's late, and my breasts feel heavy." Mimi froze. This wasn't what she had had in mind.

"Did you have unprotected sex on the streets?" Angela nodded meekly. "Oh honey, its okay. It's probably just a false alarm." Mimi was struggling to keep calm.

"What if it's not!?" Angela cried.

"Then we'll go from there." Mimi stood up. "I'm going to run to the store. I'll be back in ten minutes." Mimi kissed the top of Angela's head and left.

When Mimi got back from the store, Angela was still huddled on the bed with tears in her eyes.

"I got a pregnancy test for you," Mimi said quietly. It was clearly that she had been crying too. Angela carefully got up off the bed. She was shaking pretty badly. "You want me to help?" Angela shook her head.

"No, I'm fine," she replied, her voice a barely audible whisper. She took the bag from Mimi and locked herself in the bathroom.

Once Angela left the room, Mimi sank onto the bed. This was too much too fast. Her baby might be pregnant. Mimi had to be strong. The second she lost it, Angela would fall apart completely. Mimi just wanted Angel; she'd know what to do.

Ten minutes later, Angela emerged from the bathroom. She held out a simple white stick; the pregnancy test.

"I can't look at it, Mamí," she said. Mimi stood up. She took the test from Angela and looked at it. One way or another, the results would forever change their world.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I hope those of you who didn't tell me that I had everything posted for this story enjoyed it!! I'm SO sorry!! Your reviews are still GREATLY appreciated so I can work on some stuff while I post. If you slack off in reviews because, hey, you've read the story, I'll consider extending the time between the chapters. I'm in a REALLY pissy mood right now, so don't mess with me!! **  
**

**Chapter 6:**

Mimi struggled to keep calm. One blue line glared at her as if mocking her. She took several deep breaths.

"Mamí?" Angela asked uncertainly.

"It's positive." Letting out a strangled sob, Angela crumpled to the floor.

"Por qué!? Por qué!?" she sobbed over and over again. Mimi knelt down next to her daughter and held her. Both their tears mixed together. "Lo siento, Mamí. Lo siento." Mimi rubbed Angela's back. "What are we going to do? Dad's going to…Dad'll…"

"I'll talk to him."

"I'm _so_ sorry, Mamí. This is my entire fault." Mimi kissed Angela's cheek.

"Don't blame yourself. We'll get through this." Angela got up. Her legs were shaky. Mimi got up too. A sudden realization washed over Angela.

"I can't go back to school, Mamí. Please don't make me!" she cried.

"Why not?"

"I can't drag Darren into this. My life is already over; I won't do that to him." Angela wasn't making any sense to Mimi.

"What's Darren got to do with this?"  
"He asked me out today, and I said yes. I can't dump him so soon. Everyone will think that it was him!"

"Shh, shh, its okay, I'll talk to Dad. We'll work things out." Angela began to tremble.

"I'm afraid of what Daddy's going to do," she confessed quietly. Mimi was also worried about Roger's reaction. He'd explode!

"Go over to the loft. I'll talk to him." Angela nodded. She could barely think straight. Mimi gave her a hug. "It's okay, mija, its okay." There were tears in Mimi's eyes again. "Do you want me to walk you across the street?" Angela shook her head.

"I'll be fine." Angela reluctantly let go of Mimi and left to go to the loft.

The Bohemians were all gathered around the loft talking and hanging out when Angela slid open the door.

"Can I stay here for a while, my parents need to talk alone?" she asked Mark.

"Sure, does your Mom know that you're here?" Angela nodded. Her face was ghostly pale and she was still shaking.

"Come here honey, you don't look so hot," Joanne said from where she was sitting on the couch. Angela went over and rested her head in the lawyer's lap. Joanne rubbed her back.

"Are you okay?" Maureen asked. She was currently engaged in a game of poker with Collins.

"I don't feel well," Angela replied in a trembling voice. Joanne ran her fingertips through Angela's dirty blonde hair.

"You just relax, you've had a rough month," she cooed. "Just relax." Angela allowed her eyes to close. Joanne's touch was soothing. Soon, she was asleep.

Meanwhile, Mimi paced back and forth trying to figure out how to tell Roger. The front door opened. Time was up. Mimi went over and kissed Roger tenderly.

"If that's what I get after coming home from work, I can't wait until I get home from touring," he said gruffly as he squeezed Mimi's ass. Mimi smiled weakly. "What's wrong?"  
"I have to talk to you."

"What I'd do or forget to do now?"  
"It's not you. Now, please don't get mad…"

"That's one way to start a conversation." Mimi gave Roger a dirty look. "Okay, okay, sorry." Mimi handed Roger the pregnancy test. Roger looked at it. "You're pregnant?" Mimi shook her head.

"It's not mine." Roger was now very confused.

"Then whose is it?" he asked almost reluctantly. Mimi took a deep breath.

"It's Angela's." Roger's jaw dropped. He was speechless.

After a few seconds, he demanded, "Where is she!? I'm going to give her a piece of my mind." Mimi grabbed Roger's arm.

"Oh no you're not. She's at the loft, and she's going to stay there while we talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about. I'm going to drag her sorry ass down to an abortion clinic and take care of this once and for all."

"Like hell you will! Angela's afraid of you and how you'll react."

"She better be! Angela's not going to have a baby."

"Don't you dare," Mimi said through clenched teeth. "Angela is going to see this through to the end. I will not let you kill an innocent child…your grandchild." Roger's face softened slightly. "Now, we have to figure out what to do next."

"I'm not touring, I'll cancel it."

"Oh yes you are touring. You're pissed. Touring will give you a chance to cool down some."

"Fine, since you seem to be calling the shots, what about school? She'll have to leave early."

"I'm going to pull her out while you're away."  
"My daughter will not be a high school drop out! She's screwed up, so she has to face her peers." Mimi shook her head.

"It's not for Angela, it's for Darren."

"Kara's brother? What's he got to do with this? If he's the Father-"

"Roger! Darren and Angela just started dating. Once Angela starts to…show, this boy's life is over for something he didn't do. Are you _really_ going to ruin this young man's life?" Mimi looked at Roger intently. "I can home school her if she needs. Angela's a bright girl." Roger snorted.

"She's a pregnant sixteen year old who ran away from home for over a week! That's not very bright!"

"Roger! She's your daughter! This is why I don't want you to cancel your tour."

"That's right, because I can't get near my own daughter!" With that, Roger stormed out of the room.

Mimi decided to go check on Angela at the loft. She slid open the door and closed it behind her. Angela was curled up on the couch, fast asleep, with her head in Joanne's lap.

"Hey Meems," Collins said from where he was sitting on the floor with Maureen. "Angela said that you and Roger had to talk about some stuff."

"We did," Mimi replied. "Listen, can Angela stay here for the night? Roger's pretty pissed at her."

"Sure, what's wrong?" asked Mark. Mimi hoisted herself up on the table next to Alicia.

"Angela's pregnant," she said quietly. All the Bohemians froze.

"Angela, as in this Angela?" Maureen asked. Mimi nodded.

"But she's only a baby!" Collins exclaimed.

"I know…I know! Roger's beyond angry at her, and I want to keep him away from Angela for as long as possible so he can cool down."

"Of course." Someone knocked on the door. Alicia slid off the table and answered it. Standing there was Mark's ex, Mary and their two kids, Celine and Marcus.

"Daddy!" Celine exclaimed as she ran into the room.

"Shh, Angela's sleeping," Mark said firmly. Celine clamped her hands over her mouth. She looked exactly like Mark, with two long, blonde braids down her back and sparkling blue eyes.

"I'm going out of town, I'll pick them up in a week," Mary said coldly. Mark got up and approached her. Joanne got up too. She was helping Mark get fully custody of Celine and Marcus.

"Mary, you can't just dump this on me last minute! I have to work everyday this week!" Mark said quietly so Celine and Marcus couldn't hear him.

"They're your kids too! You should start acting like it!" mark was stunned.

"I do. I've take care of them when you mysteriously leave town for a week or two at a time. I take off work to go to parent conferences, graduations, school functions and to pick them up when they're sick. You can't be bothered with them. I'm surprised you even know who your kids are!" Mary's face was bright red.

"I'm a good Mother," she spat before leaving. Mark and Joanne went back inside.

Marcus was standing next to Angela with is thumb in his mouth. He had auburn hair like his Mom and Mark's blue eyes.

"Marcus, leave Angela alone. She doesn't feel well," Mark said as he went into the kitchen.

"Daddy, I'm hungry," Celine whined.

"Didn't Mommy feed you dinner?" Celine shook her head. Mark sighed. Part of the agreement was that the kids would be fed before getting dropped off. Mark always made sure that the kids were fed, Mary…did not. "All I've got is leftover pizza or cereal."  
"I want pizza!" Celine exclaimed.

"Me too!" Marcus announced.

"Marcus, Celine, Angela's sleeping," Alicia said quietly. Both kids closed their mouths. Angel moaned and rolled over. Joanne sat back down and gently lifted Angela's head into her lap.

"Shh, it's okay sweetie," she said quietly. Mimi got up off the table.

"I have to get back to Roger," she said almost sadly. She bent down and kissed Angela's cheek. "Buenos noches, mija," she whispered before leaving.

After Collins and Maureen finished their game of poker, Collins got up off the floor and went over to Joanne and Angela.

"We should probably move her," he said quietly. Nobody knew what exactly to say. Collins gently picked Angela up and carried her to his room.

"I still can't believe it," Joanne said quietly. "She's so young!" Maureen got up and took Angela's place on the couch.

"Roger's probably furious," Mark pointed out.

"What I don't get is how. I mean, she doesn't even have a boyfriend!" Maureen added, not knowing about Darren. Joanne wrapped her arms around Maureen.

"She _was_ living on the streets for over a week," Mark replied. "Who knows what was going on with her then?" Celine climbed onto Mark's lap.

"Who Daddy?" she asked intently.

"Cel, we're having an adult conversation." Celine scowled. She hated adult conversations.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Angela opened her eyes. She was curled up on Collins' bed. Angela rolled out of bed and trudged into the front room. Collins was sitting at the table grading papers, and Marcus was watching cartoons.

"Hey sleepy-head," Collins said. Angela flopped down on the couch and drew her knees to her chest. Collins got up and sat down next to her. "Your Mom talked to us last night. Do you want to talk about it?" Angela shook her head. "You know you can always talk to me, day or night." There were tears in Angela's eyes. Marcus looked up.

"What's wrong Angie?" he asked.

"Nothing, Marcus," Angela replied. "Where are Uncle Mark and Celine?"

"At work and at preschool," Collins replied. "Do you want something for breakfast?" Angela shook her head. She was afraid that if she opened her mouth she'd start crying. Collins pulled her into a hug. "It's okay to cry," he said quietly. Angela broke down into sobs.

"What am I going to do, Uncle Collins?" she asked. "I've messed up so badly."

"Its okay, Angela. So you've made a mistake? We'll all help you." Angela continued to cry.

"I want to go home," she murmured.

"Your Mom had to run some errands. She wants you to stay here until she gets back." Angela nodded. She wasn't in the mood to argue that she could take care of herself.

Mimi sat in the office of Angela's high school waiting to meet with the principal. At last, Mrs. Morris, the principal, came out.

"Mrs. Davis?" she asked. Mimi stood up and shook Mrs. Morris' hand. "Please, follow me." Mrs. Morris led Mimi back to her office. They both sat down. "Now, what can I do for you? Angela's a phenomenal student."

"Angela won't be returning to school," Mimi started.

"Is everything alright?" Mrs. Morris looked extremely worried. Mimi shook her head.

"About a month ago, Angela ran away from home. The police were notified, and we told you that Angela was sick. We still don't know what exactly happened while she was gone. The only thing we know is that Angela's pregnant."

"Is there anything we can do to help?"  
"I was thinking of home schooling Angela for the time being. Would you recommend that?" Mrs. Morris leaned forward slightly.

"Right now, I'd worry about getting Angela all sorted out with her life. Have you considered counseling?"

"My friend's girlfriend is a high school counselor. I think that Angela will feel more comfortable talking to someone she knows."

"Of course." Mrs. Morris stood up and shook Mimi's hand. "Let me know if we can help in any way possible." Mimi stood up too.

"I will. Thank you." Mimi grabbed her purse and left.

Next, Mimi went to go talk to Darren and Kara's Mom, Kate Newcomer. Kate was a young Mom like Mimi. Only, she was a single Mother, widowed, who was close with both Mimi and Angela. Mimi knocked on the door to the Newcomer's townhouse. Kate opened the door.

"Mimi, what a surprise!" Kate gave Mimi a warm hug. One thing about Kate, she always welcomed you like you hadn't seen each other in ages. "What can I do for you?"  
"I was wondering if I could talk to you," Mimi replied.

"Of course, come on it." Mimi followed Kate inside.

Once inside, Mimi and Kate went into the kitchen. Kate got them each a can of soda from the refrigerator.

"How've you been?" she asked as she sat down across from Mimi.

"Okay. Listen, I want to talk to you about something," Mimi started. She found herself telling Kate everything from the AIDS to the pregnancy. Kate listened intently without interruption. Finally, when Mimi was done, she had tears in her eyes. Kate got up and gave Mimi a hug.

"Oh honey, that's a lot on your shoulders. Can I help in any way possible?" Mimi pulled away from Kate.

"I just wanted you to know what's been going on. Darren and Kara will start to wonder where Angela is."

"I'll tell them. Darren told me about him and Angie." Mimi nodded.

"I understand if you don't want them together. Roger and I will support that decision." Kate shook her head.

"Darren is crazy about Angela, and yesterday he finally got up the courage to ask her out. He's a sweet boy; he'll stick by her through this."

"Thank you. Angela was worried about how Darren would be treated once word got out. I think she's also afraid of how he'll treat her." Kate put her hands over Mimi's.

"Don't you guys worry about that. I'll talk to Kara and Darren when they get home from school." Mimi got up and gave Kate another hug.

"Thanks, I should get home."

"Anytime. I'll have the kids call Angela in about a week or so." Mimi said goodbye to Kate and left to go home.

When Kara and Darren got home from school, Kate was sitting on the couch in the family room waiting for them.

"Hey Mom, what's up?" Kara asked as she dumped her backpack on the floor.

"Can you two come here, I need to talk to you guys," Kate requested. Kara and Darren both sat down in the family room. Kate had a grave expression.

"What's wrong?" Darren asked. "I have to go call Angela, she wasn't in school again today." Kate sighed.

"That's what I need to talk to you guys about."  
"Mom, you're scaring me. What's wrong with Angela?" asked Kara. Kate told her children the basic story about what had happened to Angela. Kara stared at her lap blankly. Darren got up and grabbed his jacket.

"Darren, where are you going!?" Kate demanded.

"To see my girlfriend, she needs me," Darren replied. Kate got to her feet.

"You will do no such thing! Angela needs some time to sort things out. I told her Mom that you'd call her next week."

"Next week!? She's my girlfriend! I have a right to talk to her!"

"Darren! Angela's _very_ upset. Give her five days, and then you can _call_ her." Darren threw his jacket on the floor and stormed off to his room. This was insane! He couldn't even talk to his girlfriend!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Angela was curled up on her bed facing the wall. The phone rang, but she didn't budge. Mimi opened the door to her room.

"Darren's on the phone," she said. Angela didn't move. "Angela! Darren's on the phone!"

"Why would he want to talk to trash like me?"

"Because he cares about you, that's why. Please, mija, he's called for four days in a row now. At least say hi to him." Mimi handed Angela the phone and left the room.

Angela picked up the phone and held it to her ear. She could hear Darren tying on his laptop on the other end.

"Hello?" Angela asked quietly. The typing stopped.

"How are you feeling?" Angela began to break down.

"You must hate me. You probably never want to see me again."  
"No, no I don't. I don't hate you, how could I possibly hate you? I've been worried sick about you. Kara has too."

"You're just saying that."

"No, I swear I'm not." Darren paused. "You never told me how you're feeling."

"Horrible. I just want this to be a terrible nightmare."

"I know, but it's not. Do you want me to come over? You know, pick up a pizza or something?"

"I'm not hungry," she lied to avoid Darren coming over and seeing her like she was…a mess.

"Okay, but the offer still stands." Angela smiled weakly. "When you're feeling better, do you want to get together?"  
"I dunno. You know, this is the longest we've been apart since we first met?" Darren stopped to think.

"No, over the summer-"

"I'm at your place, because I don't have an air conditioner, remember?"

"Oh hey. Hey, I've gotta go. I'll call you tomorrow after I get home from school."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." Angela hung up the phone. She felt a little better after talking to Darren.

Mimi checked on Angela a few hours later. She was fast asleep with a book across her stomach and a light on next to the bed. Mimi picked up the book and put it on Angela's dresser. Angela's eyes fluttered open.

"Que tiempo es?" she asked sleepily. _What time is it?_

"Es ocho." Angela sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. "Como estas?" _It's eight. How are you?_

"Tengo hombre." _I'm hungry._  
"La comida es en la cocina. I made hamburgers." Angela got up.

"Thanks." She wrapped her blanket around her shoulders and went to the kitchen.

The second she smelled the hamburgers, Angela ran for the bathroom and threw up. Upon hearing her, Mimi rushed to the bathroom. She knelt down and pulled Angela's hair out of her face.

"Shh, it's okay," Mimi cooed. Angela finished and leaned against her Mother. "I take it that hamburgers are out for tonight?" Angela laughed slightly.

"I guess so." Mimi kissed the top of Angela's head. "I thought that morning sickness only happened in the morning." Mimi shook her head.

"It happens all day." Angela groaned. What had she gotten herself into?

Mimi continued to rub Angela's back for several more minutes. Angela got up and flushed the toilet.

"I'm not hungry anymore," she said before rinsing her mouth out.

"You sure?" Angela nodded. She didn't want to get sick again.

Mimi got up and went out to the family room. Angela was so young, so inexperienced. How could her sixteen year old daughter, who hadn't even had a serious boyfriend, have a baby!? Mimi was still in shock, she's her baby girl.

Darren sat down at his laptop and logged on to a chat room sponsored by his high school. He was shocked by the topic being discussed.

_I heard that she's a junkie, and her parents sent her to rehab upstate._

_Well I heard that Angela ran away with some twenty year old to Las Vegas._ Darren signed out of the chat room. He could feel his blood boiling over.

"What's wrong?" Kara asked from the doorway. Darren turned around in his seat.

"Those…_freaks_ at school are already talking about Angela!" Kara sat down on the bed.

"Already? I hate going to such a small school!" Kara flopped back on the bed and let her legs dangle of the edge. "Don't tell Angela, she doesn't need this right now." Darren nodded.

"I know." Kara yawned loudly.

"I'm gonna crash for the night."  
"Not in my bed!" Kara got up off the bed.

"Now why would I want to sleep in your _disgusting_ bed?" she asked before leaving the room. Rolling his eyes, Darren went back to his laptop.

Maureen lay in bed while Joanne sat up next to her reading a book. Maureen rolled over to face her lover.

"Have you talked to Mimi?" she asked. Joanne put her book down.

"Not in a few days. Last I heard, Angela was still pretty depressed." Maureen rested her head in Joanne's lap between her bent knees and her stomach. "Have you talked to Roger?" Maureen snorted.

"Yeah, right; you know how Roger is. Not only is he livid at Angela, but he's touring. Mimi and Angela will be lucky if he calls once." Joanne ran her fingers through Maureen's long hair which was fanned out across her lap. Maureen moaned contently. "That feels good." Joanne stopped. "Damn tease." Joanne stuck out her tongue. Maureen sat up. "Oh, you're going to have to pay now!"

"What are you going to do?" Joanne asked seductively. Maureen straddled her hips and began to kiss her madly. It was going to be a _long_ night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Angela stood in front of her full-length mirror in jeans and a bra staring at her flat stomach. Soon, she wouldn't be a size two anymore. Hell, she'd probably never be a size two again. Angela heard the phone ring, but her Mom got it. Angela pulled her shirt on and turned on her CD player.

Mimi was sitting on the couch, channel surfing, when the phone rang. She leaned over and grabbed the cordless phone off the side table.

"Hello?"

"Hey sexy." Mimi blushed. "How are you?"  
"I should be asking you that since you haven't called in _three weeks_!"

"I've been a little busy!" Roger defended.

"I know. Don't worry, you're not in trouble. How are you?"  
"Busy. How's Angela?"  
"She's getting better. Darren calls everyday to check on her. She's finally started talking to him about a week and a half ago."  
"Can I talk to her? I promise I won't loose my temper." Mimi got up off the couch.

"Let me go get her." Mimi put the phone on the couch and went to get Angela.

Mimi opened the door to Angela's room and said, "Papá en el teléfono." Angela looked up from what she was doing. _Dad's on the phone._

"No deseo hablar con él," she replied. _I don't want to talk to him_. Mimi sighed.

"No importante, él desea hablar con ti." _That's not important. He wants to talk to you._

"Por favor mama, el es tan enojado en mí! Él gritará en mí." _Please Mom, he's mad at me. He'll yell at me!_

"Ningún él no, él prometió que él no gritará en ti. Angela, él es tu padre!" _No, he promised that you wouldn't yell at you. Angela, he's your Father!_

"Y lo crees?" _And you care?_

"Sí, porque él es me marido y tu padre. Hable con él, él estará solamente para un par de minutes. Hacerlo para él." _Yes, because he is my husband and your Father. Talk to him, only for a couple of minutes. Do it for him. _Angela got up of her bed. She didn't look very happy.

"Muy bien, dónde es el teléfono?" _Happy, where is the telephone?_

"En el cuarto de la familia en el sofa." _In the family room on the couch_. Angela slipped past Mimi. "Hey Angela? Agradece." _Thanks._ Angela rolled her eyes and went out to the family room.

Angela grabbed the phone off the couch and held it up to her ear. Her hands were trembling ever so slightly.

"Daddy?" she asked. She sounded like a small child.

"How've you been feeling Angie?"

"I'm sorry Daddy, I messed up. You probably want to yell and scream at me. I've messed up so badly."

"I'm not as mad at you as I was before. We'll talk more when I get home next week. I have to get to rehearsal."

"Kick some butt," Angela said in hopes of lightening her own mood more than Roger's.

"I will. I'll see you next week. Bye."

"Bye." Angela hung up the phone and flipped on the TV.

Roger hung up his cell phone. Rehearsal wasn't for another hour, but he had something he had to finish. Roger pulled out his pad of paper and a pen.

"Still working on that new song of yours?" he band mate, James asked. Roger nodded. "Who's it for? You only work on a song this hard when it's for someone."

"It's for my daughter, Angela." Nodding, James left Roger alone to write his song.

Mimi came into the family room and sat by Angela's feet. Angela rolled from her stomach onto her back.

"Que deseas para la cena?" Mimi asked. _What do you want for dinner?_ Angela stopped to think.

"No sé…comó sobre mexicano? Sí, deseo a mexicano." _I don't know…how about Mexican. Yes, I want Mexican. _Mimi patted Angela's feet.

"Darme el teléfono, y llamarmé para la entrega." _Hand me the phone and I can call in the order._ Angela handed Mimi the phone. "Gracias." _Thank you_. Angela nodded. She seemed kind of off. "Cuál es incorrecto, mija?" _What's wrong, mija?_

"Soy justo un poco cansado, de que soy todo." _I'm just a little tired, that's all._

"Te relcinas, yo nos consequiras un poco de alimento." _You relax, and I'll order us some food._ Angela relaxed while Mimi ordered the food.

Later that night, Angela and Mimi were on the couch together watching a Lifetime move on TV. Angela felt her eyes getting heavy, so she got up.

"Buenos noches, Mamá." _Good night, Mom_.

"Buenos noches, mija." Angela started to leave. "Mija?" Angela turned around. "Once things calm down, maybe you and Darren can go out for the evening." Angela smiled and went to bed.

once Angela was in her room for the night, Mimi picked up the phone and dialed the number to Collins' place.

"Hello?" Collins asked after several rings.

"Hey honey, it's Mimi."

"Hey Meems, what can I do for you?"  
"Nothin', just wanted to see how you've been. You've been pretty busy lately."  
"So have you. How's Angela?"  
"She's good. She and Roger talked on the phone for a few minutes today."  
"That's good. How about you, how are you holding up?" Mimi stopped. not many people had asked her that.

"I'm okay, all things considered. I'm a little stressed out…okay, I'm _really_ stressed out. I feel like, if Angel were here, everything would be alright."  
"I know, but she's not. Right now, Angel would tell you to support your daughter. Listen, Meems, I've got to go. I'm meeting someone for dinner."

"What's his name?"  
"Mimi, do we really need to go through this?" Collins complained.

"Yes, we do, what's his name?"  
"Mike, his name is Mike! Okay, are you happy now?" Mimi smiled contently.

"Yes I am. You know that Maureen and I will have to approve of him." Collins groaned loudly.

"I know, that's what I'm afraid of. Listen, Meems, I've gotta run."

"Have fun!"

"I will. Give Angela my love, bye."

"You got it, bye." Mimi hung up the phone. She was happy that Collins was going out on a date; it was about time!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

It was the night before Roger was supposed to come home. Angela stood in the kitchen making her a bowl of cereal. Mimi came into the room.

"Mamá, me asustan sobre el papá que viene a casa. Él va a ser tan enojado en mí," Angela confessed. _Mom, I'm nervous about Dad coming home. He's going to be so mad at me._

"No preocoparte, mija, papá no sera enojado en ti. Debes hablar quizá con él, él podrías ser bueno para ti ambos," Mimi assured. _Don't worry, mija, Dad isn't mad at you. Talk to him, it could be good for both of you._

"Pero estoy asustado." _But I'm scared._

"No necesitas estar asustado, yo hablarás con él antes de que él hable con ti." _You don't need to worry. I'll talk to him before he talks to you._

"Realamente?" _Really?_

"Por supuesto, confiarme en, yo saben hablar con tu padre. Él tiene una cabeza gruesa, pero él escuchará siempre mí, me confía en." _Trust me; I know how to talk to your Father. He has a thick head, but he always listens to me, trust me._

"Agradece a mama." _Thanks Mom_. Mimi kissed Angela's temple.

"De nada." _You're welcome_. Angela grabbed her bowl of cereal and sat at the table. She was still worried about confronting her Father.

Later that night, Angela was lying in bed trying to sleep, but sleep wouldn't come. Groaning, she rolled out of bed and carefully opened the door to her parents' room.

"Mom?" she asked quietly. Mimi rolled over to face the doorway. "I can't sleep."

"Come sleep with me then." Angela lay down on Roger's side of the bed. "Night Angela."

"Night Mommy," Angela mumbled as she pulled the quilt around her shoulders and closed her eyes.

Roger quietly opened the front door. He put his suitcase and guitar by the front door. He wanted to surprise Mimi. Roger carefully opened the door to his room only to find two sleeping forms in bed. At first he was furious until he realized that it was Angela. Roger went over and kissed Mimi's lips softly. A smile played across her lips as she opened her eyes.

"You're home!" she exclaimed.

"Shh, Angie's asleep." Mimi sat up.

"Let's go out in the other room, I want to talk to you about something." Mimi entwined her fingers with Roger's, and they went out to the family room together.

Roger sat on the couch and pulled Mimi onto his lap. He began to kiss his wife and slid his hand under her shirt. Mimi shivered under Roger's touch and broke off the kiss.

"Roger, baby, we really should talk." Roger nuzzled Mimi's neck and squeezed her ass. "Roger!"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Mimi blushed. "I missed you."  
"I missed you too." Mimi ran her fingers through Roger's long hair. "I need to talk to you about Angela." Roger sighed.

"I'm not even home ten minutes and you want to talk about this already?"  
"Roger, Angela is afraid of you." Roger froze.

"Afraid of me?" Mimi nodded. "How…why?"  
"She's afraid of your temper. Angela's afraid that now that you're home, you'll let loose all your anger about this whole situation."  
"So, what do you want me to do?"  
"Talk to her…calmly. Take her out for the day, and _don't loose your temper_!" Roger pecked Mimi on the lips.

"Don't worry, I won't," he assured. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed…oh, that's right, our teenager's fast asleep in our room, forcing _me_ to sleep here on the couch." Mimi kissed Roger's cheek.

"I love you, baby."  
"I know which is why you're sleeping here on the couch with me." Mimi gawked.

"No way! I'm sleeping in bed." Roger tightened his grip around Mimi's waist.

"Like hell you are. I just spent six weeks away from you; you, Mimi Davis, are sleeping on the couch with me." Roger shifted so he was lying down on his back. The couch was pretty wide, so Mimi could lie on her side between Roger and the back of the couch with her head on his chest. Soon, they were both asleep.

When Angela got up the next morning, she found Roger sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee. The teenager froze when she saw her Father. He wasn't supposed to be home until later! Roger looked up.

"Hey Angela," he said. Angela grabbed a small box off the counter and popped a pill into her mouth. "What, are you mad at me?" Angela shook her head.

"Where's Mom?" she asked.

"Asleep on the couch, so keep it down. You know how she can be if you disturb her beauty sleep."  
"I heard that!" Mimi announced from the couch. Roger rolled his eyes. Angela smiled.

"Angela, how about you and I go down to Tompkins Square Park and talk?" Roger suggested. Angela shrugged.

"I dunno, I guess," she replied quietly.

"Where do you want to go? You pick, anywhere in Manhattan." Angela chewed on her bottom lip.

"Can we go to the Natural History Museum?" She sounded like a small child.

"Let me shower and we'll leave." Roger got up and retreated to the bathroom. Angela went to go get dressed.

An hour later, Roger and Angela were walking down the street to the Natural History Museum. Angela was in a pair of tattered jeans, a baggy gray hoodie and a faded denim jacket. She and Roger mounted the steps to the museum and went inside. Once Roger paid, he and Angela began to walk around.

"How was the tour?" Angela asked while they were looking at the caveman exhibit. Roger shrugged.

"Okay, I guess. I still want you to come on tour with me one summer." Angela sighed.

"I don't think that that's going to happen," she said sadly.

"Of course it will. We'll wait a few years. Some kids grow up on a tour bus, a summer will be good." Angela looked at Roger.

"Really?"  
"Yeah, I never go back on my word." Angela snorted. "What's that snort about?"  
"Disney World? Does that ring a bell?"

"Damn, I was hoping that you had forgotten about that."

"Yeah, right, you wish." Angela and Roger moved on to the next exhibit. "Hey Dad, not that I don't appreciate this grand day out, but why do I have the feeling that you want to talk about what's going on?"

"Because I do. I'll wait until we're done here." Angela smiled gratefully. She wasn't ready to talk yet.

Once Angela and Roger were done, they bough hotdogs from a street vender and began to walk back to Alphabet City.

"Angie, when I found out, I was so mad," Roger started. Angela stared at her feet as she walked. "I couldn't believe it, my little girl, pregnant. I locked myself in my room for hours. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs, but I didn't. I cried, I actually cried."

"I'm sorry Daddy." Roger shook his head.

"Don't be, this isn't your fault." Angela opened her mouth in protest. "No, let me explain. Have I ever told you about April?" Angela shook her head. "She was my girlfriend; about twenty years ago…I can't believe that it's been that long. Anyway, we were junkies…heroin junkies that shared a needle. We got AIDS. April slit her wrists and left me a note telling me about the AIDS. I got clean. I met your Mom when I was twenty two, and she was nineteen, one year later. Then, your Mom was a junkie. I pushed her away at first, but I couldn't resist her. We fell in love. I guess you know the rest." Angela nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We were, but every year on your birthday your Mom and I would want to wait another year. Did I ever tell you about the first time Mom and I kissed?" Angela shook her head.

"No, what happened?"  
"I was at home, the loft, playing my guitar. She climbs through the fire escape window, across that big metal table Uncle Mark _still_ has and kissed me full on the lips!" Angela smiled. "I was _so_ mad! Mom was living the lifestyle I had just gotten out of."

"I can only imagine. No offense Dad, but you're not one to just take a trip down memory lane." Roger draped his arm over Angela's shoulders.

"There was something about your Mom. Deep down inside, I knew that she was the one the second I saw her. I didn't listen to my gut feeling and almost pushed her away forever. I could have ruined both our lives. I was stubborn, just like you are. Don't make a stupid mistake like I almost did. Think long and hard about what you want to do about this baby." Angela chewed on her bottom lip; a habit she got from Mimi.

"I want to keep this baby," she told Roger. She looked up at him. "Is that okay?"

"We'll support you no matter what." Angela rested her head against Roger, and they walked the rest of the way home in silence.

Mimi was washing dishes when Roger and Angela finally got home. There were no tears, that was a good thing.

"Kara called," Mimi informed her daughter. Nodding, Angela went to go call her friend. Roger picked up the dishrag and began to dry dishes. "How'd it go?"

"Good, we talked and everything. She wants to keep the baby." Mimi nodded. She turned off the water and faced Roger.

"What are we going to do, Roger? We still don't now what happened to Angela on the streets. She came back high and pregnant!" Roger wrapped his arms around Mimi and rested his head on top of her head.

"I want to try one more time; Angela's my daughter." Roger rubbed Mimi's back and kissed the top of her head.

Angela lay across her bed with her phone up to her ear, waiting for Kara to pick up. Finally, Kara picked up the other end.

"Hello?"

"Did you call me?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to see how you've been. We haven't talked in _ages_." Angela rolled onto her back.

"I know. I've talked to Darren everyday though."  
"Yeah, I know."  
"Hey, tomorrow's Friday, right?"  
"Yeah, all day."

"Maybe you and Darren can come over for a little while. I can ask my Mom to cook. My Dad's gonna be out with his friends, so it'll just be us."

"Let me check with my Mom."

"Yeah, I have to check too. Be right back."

"Same." Angela put her phone on her bed next to her and got up to go ask her parents.

Angela found her parents busy making out in the kitchen. She loved how they _still_ acted like newlyweds after nearly twenty years of marriage. Angela picked up a thick cookbook and dropped it on the counter. Roger and Mimi broke apart.

"Can Kara and Darren come over tomorrow evening?" Angela asked. Mimi and Roger looked at each other.

"Sure sweetie," Mimi replied.

"I'll be out, can you handle three teenagers?" asked Roger.

"Remember Angela's thirteenth birthday?" Roger shook his head. "Well _I_ do. Eight thirteen year olds on a sugar high and _you_ at the loft! I think I can manage," Mimi said matter-of-factly. She turned to face Angela. "I take it they'll want to be fed?"  
"Thanks Mom! Oh, as you were." Angela rushed back to her room, a smile plastered across her face.

Mimi broke free of Roger and began to put the dishes away. Meanwhile, Roger got a beer out of the refrigerator.

"She hasn't been like that in weeks. I can't remember the last time I saw her that happy," Mimi said as she put a stack of plates away. She turned around to face Roger. "Maybe we can do this after all," she said in almost a relieved tone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

The next evening, Angela could hardly wait for Kara and Darren to arrive. Finally, they showed up around five thirty. Angela got up and rushed to the door.

"Hey stranger," Darren said before pecking Angela on the lips. Kara made a disgusted face.

"Ugh, that's not right," she complained. Angela rolled her eyes and invited her friends inside.

"Hi Mrs. Davis," Kara chirped. Mimi emerged from digging through the pantry for something she needed to make dinner.

"Hi Kara, Darren." Darren waved. "Mija, I've got to run to the store. Do you want me to pick up more meds for you?"

"Por favor." Mimi grabbed her purse off the counter and left.

Angela sat next to Darren on the couch and rested her head on his shoulder. Kara curled up on the recliner.

"What are the pills for?" she asked Angela.

"Morning sickness," Angela replied quietly.

"How's the…pregnancy been?" Angela cuddled closer to Darren.

"Okay, I guess. I'm only about ten or eleven weeks along, so it's not that far." Darren noticed that Angela was trembling.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Angela nodded. "You sure you're alright?"

"I said I'm fine!" Angela snapped. Darren put his hands up in defense.

"Okay, sorry!" Angela wrapped her arms around herself to try and stop the shaking.

"Angie, you want to talk about it?" Kara asked calmly. Angela shook her head. She wasn't ready to talk. Darren kissed her temple softly. He and Kara both respected Angela's wishes.

When Mimi got back from the grocery store, Darren was still curled up on the couch with Angela, and Kara was still on the recliner.

"Dinner will be in half an hour," she said as she took off her jacket.

"Thanks Mom." Angela turned her attention to Kara. "How's school?" Kara shrugged.

"Nobody's burned it down yet. It's so lonely without you. I think I'll go crazy!"

"I can just see the headline now," Darren joked. "'Local girl goes legally insane after friend drops out.'" Angela forced a laugh, but Kara saw her upset face.

"Darren you moron! You're getting Angela all upset!" she scolded. Angela waved the comment off.

"Its fine, Kara," she assured. Kara wasn't in the mood to fight with her friend right now.

An hour later, Darren, Kara and Angela were all sitting at the table eating the dinner Mimi had prepared for them.

"God, Mrs. Davis, I've missed your cooking," Kara commented. Mimi slid into the empty seat at the table.

"Thanks Kara. I'm sure your Mom does a good job cooking." Darren began to laugh which promptly turned into coughing.

"That's a good one, Mrs. Davis," he said. "I say, give all those terrorists in the Middle East some of her cooking and bam, they'll all be taken care of!"

"Darren!" Mimi exclaimed.

"It's true, ask Angela," Kara said. Angela backed away from the table slightly.

"I'm staying out of this one," she said firmly. "I like being welcome at your house."

"Like my Mom will ever find out," Darren mumbled.

"Trust me, she will." Rolling his eyes, Darren went back to his food.

By the time Roger got back from the Life, Darren and Kara were gone. Mimi and Angela were sitting on Angela's bed talking.

"Here are my two favorite women," Roger said as he kissed both Mimi and Angela's cheeks. "How'd it go tonight?"  
"I should be asking you that, you reek of cigarette smoke and alcohol," Mimi commented.

"Well, I _was_ at a bar. Funny how that works out." Roger tried to kiss Mimi, but she pushed him away.

"Roger, you smell! Got take a fucking shower!" she exclaimed.

"Only if you join me."

"Oh my God, will you guys _please_ stop?" Angela pleaded. Mimi got up off the bed.

"Lo siento, mija," she said before leaving with Roger.

That night, Mimi was lying in bed flipping through a magazine. Roger came out of the bathroom in a pair of boxers.

"Guess who I met tonight," he said as he crawled into bed next to Mimi. Mimi put away her magazine.

"Who?" she asked.

"Collins' new boyfriend."

"Mike?"  
"Yeah, how'd you know?"  
"Collins told me. So, what's Mike like?" Mimi rolled onto her side to face Roger.

"Mike's nice. He's younger than Collins, around thirty-five or something. Anyway, he's a high school English teacher. He said that he'd help Angela with her schooling if we need."  
"I want to find out what happened to Angela before we worry about school." Roger nodded. Mimi kissed him tenderly. Roger deepened the kiss and rolled on top of her. he moved down her neck. Moaning with pleasure, Mimi wound her fingers through Roger's hair. It was good to be home.

Angela's eyes flew open. A cold sweat covered her body, and her blankets were tangled around her legs. Trembling slightly, Angela sat up and wrapped her blankets around her. She had had another nightmare. Like all the ones before, she never remembered what it was been about. Angela nestled under her warm blankets and fell back asleep with her hand on her stomach.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Mark and Joanne sat together at the table working on the custody battle with Mary. Alicia came into the loft and kissed Mark softly on the lips.

"How's the work coming?" she asked. Mark slid his arm around Alicia's waist.

"Pretty good," he replied. Joanne stood up and began to put her things away.

"I've got to go before Maureen decides to try and cook dinner." Mark and Alicia both laughed. "I'll see you guys later." Mark and Alicia said goodbye, and Joanne left.

Once Joanne was gone, Alicia pulled Mark to his feet and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You look worried, honey," she commented. Mark buried his face in her hair.

"I am. I'm worried about this whole custody thing. I can't wait for it to be over." Alicia kissed Mark's cheek softly.

"Don't be, Joanne's a great lawyer, and Mary doesn't stand a chance. She barely takes care of the kids as it is." Mark planted a kiss on Alicia's lips.

"Are you going to stay the night?" he asked hopefully. Alicia stopped to think.

"I have work tomorrow."

"That's never stopped you before." Alicia nodded in agreement.

"True. Okay, I'll stay, but you have to feed me dinner." Mark scowled. Alicia pouted. "Please Marky?" Mark broke free of Alicia.

"Not after you called me, 'Marky'."

"Fine, I'll leave, but first…" Alicia rubbed her hips against Mark's and captured his lips in an Earth-shattering kiss. "Bye Mark," she said seductively. Before she even got the door, Mark swept Alicia up in his arms.

"You're not goin' anywhere," he said huskily before carrying Alicia to his room and kicking the door closed behind him.

Later that evening, Alicia was lying next to Mark in bed with her head resting on his bare chest. Mark was absentmindedly playing with her long hair.

"Hey Leesh?" he asked Alicia looked up. "I love you." Alicia smiled. She shift and kissed Mark on the lips.

"I love you too," she murmured before going back to her original position. Suddenly, spending time with Mark was completely different.

Meanwhile, Collins and Mike were sprawled out on the couch together. Mike had dark brown hair with dirty blonde highlights and lively hazel eyes.

"That was amazing," Collins breathed as he stroked Mike's hair. Mike kissed the anarchist's chest several times. He got up and began to pull on his clothes. "Where are you going?"  
"Home, we both have to work tomorrow." Mike kissed Collins sweetly. "I'll see you tomorrow." Collins swatted Mike's ass as he walked past him.

"You better," he sad playfully. Mike glanced over his shoulder and left to go home. Too tired to get up, Collins wrapped a blanket from the back of the couch around himself and went to sleep right there.

**A/N:** Short chapter, I know, I wanted you guys to know what's up with everyone else.

Tina101


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

Angela emerged from the bathroom in a pair of sweats and flopped down on the couch next to Roger.

"Are you coming to the club next Saturday?" he asked. Angel shrugged.

"I think I'm going to stay home," she replied.

"I wrote a song for you. I wanted to premiere it at the club on Saturday. You could bring Kara and Darren."

"Really?"  
"Yeah, you can invite them to come with us."

"I dunno, I'll have to see." Angela got up and faced Roger. She looked _horrible_. Her face was pale, and she had dark circles under her eyes.

"Come here, Angela," Roger said. "Let me feel your forehead." He felt Angela's forehead. She felt a little warm. "Why don't you go take a nap?"  
"I'm fine," Angela said quietly as she pushed Roger's hands away. Her hands were ice cold and shaking.

"Angela, you look like a mess. It's eight o'clock, why don't you go to bed?"

"Don't tell me when to go to bed! I can take care of myself!" With that, Angela ran to her room and slammed the door behind her.

When Mimi got home from visiting the loft, she found Roger sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Angela had a mini blowup." Mimi sighed.

"I'll go talk to her." Mimi carefully opened the door to Angela's room. She could see Angela asleep on her bed, so she left her alone.

Mimi grabbed herself a beer and sat next to Roger on the couch. She lay down and rested her feet in his lap.

"Are you okay babe?" she asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Have you seen how sick Angela looks? It's not healthy for anyone and _really_ not healthy for a pregnant sixteen year old. This isn't right!"

"Nothing's right right now, Roger. We just have to be strong and supportive." Roger stood up.

"I'm going to go to bed." He pecked Mimi on the lips and retreated to the master bedroom for the night.

Mimi had dozed off on the couch. Her half empty can of beer was on the floor, and her hand hung loosely over the edge of the couch. The TV cast a glow across the room and filled it with soft noise. Suddenly, a terrified scream tore through the apartment.

**A/N:** Another short chapter, I know. Sorry!!

Tina101


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** There aren't translations in this chapter, because Mimi translates it later for Roger, you'll see what I mean!

Tina101

**Chapter 14: **

Mimi leapt to her feet and ran down the hall. Roger was right in front of her. He threw open the door to Angela's room. Angela was sitting in bed screaming at the top of her lungs. Roger went over and wrapped his arms around his daughter.

"Shh, shh, you're safe," he whispered in her ear. Angela began to thrash about.

"Sus manos, sus manos son por todas partes yo. Por favor, hacerte la parade. Guadar lejos de mí. No!" she sobbed. Roger didn't understand a word she was saying.

"It's okay, you're safe."

"Deseo a mama. Dónde está la mama?" Roger rubbed Angela's back. "No, no me toca! Deseo a mi mama!" Mimi went over and held Angela close. Roger backed away. He watched Mimi whisper in Spanish in Angela's ear until the teenager relaxed in her arms and fell asleep.

Mimi laid Angela down on her bed and covered her up. Angela's hand drifted to her small baby bump. Mimi kissed her forehead softly.

"Te amo, mija," she whispered before joining Roger out in the hallway. Roger wrapped his arms around Mimi's waist.

"What did Angela say?" he asked quietly. Mimi stopped to think.

"'His hands, his hands are all over me. Please, make it stop. Keep away from me. I want Mom. Where's Mom? No, don't touch me. I want my Mom.'" Roger kissed the top of Mimi's head.

"This isn't healthy, Meems. She can't keep whatever's haunting her inside." Mimi buried her face in Roger's chest.

"I know, I'm going to call Alicia first thing in the morning," she muttered.

The next morning, Mimi called Alicia's apartment. No one picked up. Mimi then called the loft, she saw Alicia leaving for work from there more and more often.

"Hello?" Alicia asked on the other end. Good, she didn't decide to go to work on a Saturday again.

"Alicia, it's Mimi."  
"Hi Mimi, how are you?" sighing, Mimi sat down on the couch and checked to make sure that Angela's bedroom door was still closed.

"I was wondering if you could come talk to Angela, Roger and I are getting pretty worried about her."

"Sure, she hasn't gotten any better?"  
"She's a little better, but she woke up screaming last night. We've tried to talk to her, Kara's tried, and Darren's tired. We still know nothing, and how she came home worries me."  
"Just tell me when you want me to come by. Mark's at work, so I'm all alone."

"You can come over now if you want. Angela's sleeping, but you're more than welcome over here."

"Let me get dressed, and I'll be right over."

"Thanks."

"Anytime, bye."

"Bye." Mimi hung up the phone and went to go check on Angela.

Angela was lying on her side staring out into space when Mimi opened the door. She didn't look up.

"Alicia's going to come over to talk to you," Mimi said. "Unless you want to talk to me." Angela didn't even flinch. "Angie, talk to me. You're Father and I are _very_ worried; so are Kara and Darren." Angela continued to stare at the far wall. "Okay, mija, I'll send Alicia in when she gets here." Mimi kissed Angela's cheek and left the room.

About twenty minute later, Alicia opened the door to Angela's room. Angela was sitting on her bed with her knees drawn to her chest and her quilt wrapped around her. A small table lamp cast a dim light through the room.

"Hi Angela." Angela blinked. Alicia sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. "Why don't we open the blind, it's so dark in here?" Alicia turned off the lamp, plunging the room into darkness. Angela whimpered. Alicia opened the blinds and sat on the bed. "There, isn't that better? How've you been?" Alicia put her hand on Angela's arm. "You know, everyone's worried about you. Don't you want them to stop worrying about you?" Angela had tears in her eyes. "Do you want to talk about what happened?" Angela didn't move.

Alicia sat patiently and silently by Angela for nearly ten minutes before Angela turned to face her.

"This girl said that she had something that would help me forget all my problems, only I didn't have any money. She took me down a few blocks and told me that she could fix that. All night, we met up with guys, and we would…" Angela trailed off.

"Have sex?" Angela nodded. "And they'd pay you?" She nodded again. "Oh sweetie; is that how you ended up pregnant?"

"Y-yes," Angela sobbed.

"When you found me and your Uncle Mark, you didn't have a shirt on, why?"

"They wanted to do a group thing, but I wanted out. So, I ran. I just wanted to go home. I didn't want to do it anymore. I wanted my parents," Angela sobbed.

"Shh, shh, it's okay." Alicia rubbed Angela's back.

"I wanted out, but it was too late. I'm nothing more than a mistake."

"You're not a mistake. Everyone here loves you." Angela shook her head.

"I'm a pregnant sixteen year old who's nothing but a timebomb of responsibility. I see how my parents look at me! They're _disgusted_ with me!" Alicia continued to rub Angela's back.

"Say your Mom comes in and all three of us tlak about this?" Angela shook her head. "Why not?"

"I'm ashamed," Angela confided quietly.

"Don't be. Your Mom's _very_ worried about you." Angela pulled her quilt over her head and huddled in the corner of her bed against the wall. "Angela, what's wrong?"

"I'm done talking to you." Angela's reply was muffled by her quilt. Alicia put her hand on her arm. "I said I'm done!"

"Okay, I'll leave. I want you to listen to me first. You have a baby growing inside of you. It depends _solely_ on you for everything. If you get yourself all worked up and sick, it could affect your child." Alicia kissed the top of Angela's head that was poking out of the quilt. "Bye honey." Alicia got up and left.

Mimi was standing in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee when Alicia came into the room from talking to Angela.

"Do you want some?" Mimi asked. Alicia got herself a cup. "How's Angela?"  
"Is Angela afraid of the dark?" Mimi shook her head.

"No, why?"

"I turned off the light, and in the thirty seconds between then and when I opened the blinds, she began to whimper." Alicia took a sip of coffee.

"Other than that, how is she? What happened to my daughter!?"

"I'm sorry, Meems, but that's something you need to hear from Angela herself. All I can tell you is that she thinks that you and Roger are disgusted with what she calls a, 'sixteen year old screw up.' Be gentle with her."  
"Thanks Alicia, you've been great."

"Anytime. Remember, I'm only a call away." Mimi nodded.

"Especially with you staying at the loft overnight all the time." Alicia blushed.

"It's not all the time," she defended.

"I think it's sweet, you and Mark are adorable together. I haven't seen him so happy in a _long_ time." Mimi stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"Mark's so happy, but now our family's falling apart." Alicia gave Mimi a one armed hug.

"It's okay. I have to go, but call if you need anything at all. Got it?" Mimi nodded.

"Thanks."

"Anytime, bye." Alicia gave Mimi a squeeze and left.

Mimi finished her cup of coffee and went to check on Angela. Angela was in the same position Alicia had left her in.

"Angela, can you please tell me what you told Alicia?" Mimi asked gently. Angela looked up.

"I sold my body for drugs," she said quietly. "How many times do I need to say it!? Am I gonna have to say it again, because you won't be able to tell Dad that I was a drug-addicted prostitute!?"

"We had a feeling," Mimi said simply. Angela looked surprised.

"You did?" Mimi nodded. "How?"

"The nightmares, your…condition and how Uncle Mark and Alicia found you. So, next week I've decided that I'm going to take you to the clinic." Angela opened her mouth in protest. "No, you're going!" Suddenly, Angela gasped and grabbed her stomach. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I dunno its pressure right here." Mimi sat down and put her hand on Angela's hard stomach. She felt it too. A smile spread across her face. Soon, she was laughing. "What, what is it? Is my baby okay?"  
"your baby's fine, mija. It's just kicking. It's telling us that it's here and not to forget about it."

"That has to be the _dorkiest_ thing you've ever said, Mom."

"But you're smiling," Mimi pointed out matter-of-factly. Angela stopped; that much was true.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **This is a chapter a good chunk of people have probably been waiting for. Oh, and the song so totally isn't mine, I can't write songs. Let me know if you know where it's from!!!

Tina101**  
**

**Chapter 15: **

Angela, Darren, Kara and the Bohemians all walked down the street towards CBGB's. They were meeting Roger there to see his band perform. Angela entwined her fingers with Darren's and continued to talk to Kara about the latest movies that were coming out. Darren kissed Angela's cheek.

"Should I be afraid of your Dad now that we're dating?" he asked. Angela shrugged.

"Probably; you know that my Father has a temper like me." Darren groaned. "Don't worry; my Mom's temper is worse than his."

"I'd hate to be at your house during a fight," Kara muttered. Darren laughed.

A little while later, everyone was settled at the club. Darren, Angela and Kara got a booth for the three of them. Angela rested her head on Darren's arm and curled up on the seat.

"I'll be right back," Kara said as she got up to go to the bathroom.

"Give me your hand," Angela said. Darren silently obliged. Angela put his hand on her hard stomach. "That's my baby!" Darren smiled.

"That's awesome!" Darren wrapped his arm around Angela, and she went back to her original position.

Mimi looked over at Darren and Angela with a small smile on her face. They looked so happy together.

"How's Angela doing?" Joanne asked Mimi.

"Pretty good. I'm going to take her to the clinic this week. How's the custody battle with Mary going?" Joanne sighed. "That bad?"

"There's something going on in that house that isn't right, but we can't figure out what!" Mark exclaimed. The custody battle was a touchy subject. Alicia rubbed Mark's thigh.

"We're going to get Marcus and Celine, don't worry," she assured.

Just as Kara slid into the bench across form Darren and Angela, the lights dimmed. Everyone clapped as Roger came out on stage. Angela rubbed her swollen stomach. She hadn't been to one of her Dad's shows in a while and was pretty excited about it.

As expected, Roger started the performance with "Your Eyes." He then sang a few songs from when he had been touring.

After that, Roger picked up the microphone and said, "This last song is for my sixteen year old daughter, Angela, who's going through a rough time. I love you, Angie." Angela blushed. She wasn't embarrassed by what her Dad had said; she just felt all eyes on her. Roger began to strum his guitar.

_It's not you, she says  
It's just that life's so hard  
We all get through, I say  
Hang on tight  
I'll be your bodyguard_

_Something's breakin' my baby's heart  
Something's breakin' my baby's heart  
Something's breakin' my baby's heart  
Oh, oh, I just wanna see her smile_

_It's such a drag, she says  
When the world's so mean  
It's just a red flag, I say  
Gotta look for the green_

_Oh, oh, oh  
Something's breakin' my baby's heart  
Something's breakin' my baby's heart  
Something's breakin' my baby's heart  
Oh, oh, I just wanna see her smile_

_Cynical town can be tough on an angel  
Clip her wings baby, one, two, three  
I'm her clown cause I laugh at  
Angels richer than kings  
Oh, baby, don't you see?  
Baby, don't you agree?_

_Wish I knew why, she says  
But on a sunny day, I find the rain  
Let's give it a try, I say  
We can dance all through the pain_

_Something's breakin' my baby's heart  
Something's breakin' my baby's heart  
Something's breakin' my baby's heart_

_Oh, oh  
Oh,oh  
Oh,oh  
Ooooh, oh, oh  
I just wanna see her smile  
I just wanna see her smile  
I just wanna see her smile  
I just wanna see her  
Just wanna see her...smile _

Everyone in the club clapped and cheered. Angela had tears in her eyes. Roger left the stage. Several minutes later, he came out in the club.

"What'd you think?" he asked Angela. Angela sat up.

"It was perfect," she replied. Roger leaned over and gave his daughter a hug. "I loved it, Daddy."

"I'm glad you did." Roger stood up. "We're gonna go to the Life soon."

"I'm tired, I wanna go home," Angela complained. Roger sighed.

"Let me talk to Mom."

"Mr. Davis, Kara and I can take Angela home, we should get going anyway," Darren offered.

"Then how will you two get home?"  
"We have cab money. Come on, it's only like two blocks away." Sighing, Roger ran his fingers through his long hair.

"Let me talk to the boss, and I'll let you know," he said before going to talk to Mimi.

Roger returned to the teenager's table about five minutes later. Angela was busy scarfing down the rest of Darren's onion rings.

"Okay, you guys can get going, _but_ Angela call Aunt Joanne's cell when you get home, and Kara and Darren, call Angela who'll then call us when you get home."  
"Got it, Dad," Angela said as she got up. Darren put a supporting hand on her back. "I'll call Aunt Jo, don't worry." She gave Roger a hug and left with Darren and Kara.

Angela clung to Darren with both arms as they walked down the street with Kara. Both Kara and Darren could sense Angela's apprehensiveness about being out on the streets at night without her parents.

"What's wrong?" Darren asked Angela. Shaking her head, Angela clung even tighter to her boyfriend.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Darren stopped, so did Kara.

"Angela, baby, talk to me." Darren took Angela's face in his hands. "What's wrong?" Kara approached the couple.

"Angela, we're your best friends, talk to us," she pleaded. Before Angela knew it, she found herself telling Kara and Darren her whole story about what had happened to her.

when she was done, Darren asked, "Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"I thought that you wouldn't want to date me or be near me anymore." Kara put her hand on Angela's back.

"Now you know that that's not true," she said. Angela turned around to face her friend.

"it sounds dumb, but it's true!"

"I know, honey, I know." Darren wrapped his arms around Angela. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. A person in the alley next to them caught her attention. It was Candy. Angela backed away from Darren, and Candy disappeared.

"What's wrong?" Darren asked.

"I want to go home now." Kara draped her arm over Angela's shoulder, and they began to walk again.

Angela, Darren and Kara walked up to the Davis apartment together. Angela had calmed down a great deal.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Kara said when they got upstairs. Darren groaned.

"Again!? You just went at the club." Kara stuck her tongue out and retreated to the bathroom. Darren wrapped his arms around Angela's waist. "Kara planned this."

"Now why would she do that?" Angela asked.

"So I can do this." Darren kissed Angela lightly on the lips. When he broke off the kiss, Angela wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. Darren prodded Angela's lips apart and gently massaged her tongue with his. Angela began to explore Darren's mouth with her tongue. The kiss broke off due to lack of oxygen. Angela's lips were already beginning to swell. "Was that your first kiss?" Darren asked. Angela nodded meekly.

"Was I that bad?" she asked.

"No, I just had a feeling. You're one of the best kissers I've come across." Angela crossed her arms over her chest.

"And how many girls am I being compared to prêt ell?" she asked sternly.

"Just you baby."

"Good answer." When Angela went to go kiss Darren again, the baby began to kick. The couple broke apart. "I guess my chaperone's saying enough." Darren chuckled and rubbed Angela's stomach.

"Sorry buddy."  
"What if it's a girl?" Darren shrugged. Kara emerged from the bathroom.

"Finally, I thought that you fell in," Darren commented. Kara gave him the finger. It was amazing how different they acted when adults weren't around to scold them.

"Let's get going; Angie looks tired." Angela gave Kara a hug and Darren a quick kiss on the lips.

"Don't forget to call," she reminded them.

"We won't; call your Aunt," Kara said. Angela nodded, and Kara and Darren left.

Angela went straight to bed after Darren and Kara called. The second her head hit the pillow, she was fast asleep. The next thing she knew, she felt someone tucking her in. Angela opened her eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Mimi whispered. "So, what happened between you and Darren?"

"What makes you say that something happened?"  
"You were smiling and talking about him in your sleep." Angela felt herself blush.

"We kissed, and I told him and Kara about what happened." Mimi nodded.

"Good." Angela yawned.

"What time is it?"  
"A little after midnight. Why don't you go back to sleep? It's late." Mimi leaned over, kissed Angela's head and stood up. "Night mija."

"Goodnight Mommy." Mimi closed the bedroom door, and Angela let herself fall back asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: **

Angela sat on an examining table in the free clinic. Mimi sat in a plastic chair across from her.

"Why do I have to com here, Mom?" Angela whined. Mimi sighed. She was tired of going through this.

"To check on the baby and get STD tests. I've lost track of how many times we've been through this."

"And I've lost track of how many times I've told you that I feel fine!"

"Calm down. This is something you're _not_ going to talk yourself out of. You're getting a checkup!" The door opened and in walked to OBGYN.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Griffin," she said. Mimi stood up and shook Dr. Griffin's hand.

"Mimi Davis and this is my daughter, Angela." Dr. Griffin shook Angela's hand.

"Nice to meet you," she said. Angela smiled weakly. Dr. Griffin took a seat in the chair next to the examining table.

"How long is this going to take?" Angela asked. Dr. Griffin chuckled.

"Not too long. It's important that you get a checkup for this baby, especially with you being so young." Angela scowled. "How old are you, Angela?"  
"I'm sixteen." Dr. Griffin wrote something down in Angela's file.

"And how far along are you?" Angela stopped to think.

"About five months." Dr. Griffin nodded. She put down Angela's file and faced the teenager.

"You want to look at your baby?" she asked. Angela nodded eagerly. Dr. Griffin set up the sonogram machine for her.

Angela stared at the small screen as Dr. Griffin moved the wand around her swollen stomach revealing an image of her baby.

"Look, there's the head, and there's the arms and the legs," Dr. Griffin pointed out. "Do you want to find out the sex?" Angela chewed on her bottom lips. She hadn't really thought about it.

"Yeah," she said slowly. "I want to know." Dr. Griffin studied the screen for a second or two.

"You're going to have a baby boy."

"And it's healthy, right?" Mimi asked. Dr. Griffin nodded.

"As far as I can tell. I'm afraid that there's no way to be certain until he's born." Dr. Griffin printed out some pictures for Angela before she left with Mimi.

**A/N:** Short chapter, I know some chapters in this fan fic. are short.

Tina101


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

The Bohemians were gathered around the loft talking together. Angela sat on the couch rubbing her stomach. Celine climbed up onto the couch next to her.

"Angie, why is your tummy so big?" she asked abruptly. Everyone seemed to stop talking at the exact same time.

"Celine!" Mark scolded. Collins and Maureen both struggled to hold back peels of laughter. "That's rude!"

"Its fine, Uncle Mark," Angela said before turning to Celine. "I have a baby inside of me." Celine's eyes widened.

"Really?" Angela nodded. Celine put her hands gently on Angela's stomach. "Hi baby," she cooed. Angela looked up at Mark who was filming the whole scene.

A little while later, Mark sent Celine to go get ready for bed. Marcus was already fast asleep in the room he and Celine shared.

"Daddy, I can't fine my pjs!" Celine called from her room. Groaning, Mark got up off his chair. Alicia slid off the arm of the chair to the spot Mark had just vacated.

"Uncle Collins, can you pass me the bag of potato chips?" Angela asked. Mike handed her the chips. "Thanks." Maureen reached over and tried to take them from her.

"You better share those, young lady," she said.

"No way. Are you _really_ going to take junk food form a pregnant girl?" Angela reasoned. Maureen settled back on Joanne's lap.

"Hey Jo, how soon can we get to trial?" Mark called from his kids' room. Joanne managed to get out from under Maureen and went to go see Mark. Alicia got up and followed her.

Mark was sitting on Celine's bed with Celine on his lap when Joanne and Alicia entered the room. By now, Marcus was wide awake.

"What's wrong, Mark?" Joanne asked.

"Show Aunt Joanne and Alicia your arms, Celine," Mark gently told his daughter. Celine shook her head. Marcus sat up.

"Daddy?" he asked. Alicia went to go tuck Marcus back in. Joanne crouched down across from Celine and Mark.

"Celine, can I please see your arms?" she asked. Celine shook her head. "Please? For your Auntie Jo?" Without waiting for an answer, Joanne gently took Celine's arm and pushed up the sleeve of the t-shirt Mark had given her to sleep in. There were several distinct bruises on her arm.

"There's the same thing on her other arm," Mark said.

"Celine sweetie, where did you get these bruises?" Alicia sat on the end of Celine's bed. Celine began to cry.

"It's okay, honey," Alicia cooed. "Was it one of your Daddy's friends?" Mark shot Alicia a dirty look. Celine shook her head. "Was it one of your Mommy's friends?" Celine shook her head again. "Celine, did your Mom do this to you?"

"Its okay, Cel," Mark assured. Celine nodded. Joanne stood up.

"I'll go down to the courthouse first thing in the morning," she said to Mark as he tucked Celine in. "With this you should have custody in no time."

"Thanks, Jo," Mark said bitterly as he left the room. Alicia rushed after him.

"Mark, wait!" Alicia exclaimed as she followed Mark out to the main room. Mark flopped down on his chair. "Fine, act like a baby," Alicia spat before going to the kitchen. Mimi got up to comfort her.

"Is Celine alright?" Roger asked.

"Mary put bruises on her arms somehow," Joanne replied as she sat on Maureen's lap.

"Is she okay, Pookie?" Joanne shrugged. That was a good question.

Once everyone had left, Alicia confronted Mark about his hostile attitude towards her and what she had asked Celine earlier that evening.

"What the hell is your problem!?" she demanded. Mark began to clean up. "Mark, answer me!"

"You thought that one of my friends was capable of hurting Celine!"

"No, I was asking a question that we knew the answer to so I could figure out if she was lying or not!"

"She's five years old! She doesn't know how to lie!"

"You don't know that!" Alicia lowered her voice to almost a whisper. "I was trying to help. I want this resolved more than you can imagine." Mark threw out an empty bag of chips. Alicia sighed. "Mark, Mary's been calling me, threatening me." Mark froze. A muscle in his jaw twitched.

"Does Joanne know?" he asked in a strained voice. Alicia nodded.

"Yeah, I told her earlier today. She said that it would be a miracle if Mary gets custody of Marcus and Celine, so don't worry about it." Mark pecked Alicia's cheek.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this fucked-up family." Alicia shrugged.

"La vie boheme, right?" Mark smiled.

"Right." He and Alicia continued to clean up the food and dishes littered across the loft.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

Angela lay across the couch in the Newcomer household watching TV. Both her parents were going out for a few hours, and she didn't want to be left alone. Now, Angela was waiting for Kara and Darren to get home from school. Mrs. Newcomer was in her office working. Angela felt her eyes get heavy. She drew a blanket tightly around her shoulders and succumbed to sleep.

The next thing Angela knew, she felt someone lift her feet up and the couch shift. Groaning, Angela rolled over.

"Shh, go back to sleep," a distant voice ordered gently. Angela had no problem listening to the voice. Soon, she was fast asleep again.

Kara watched Angela sleep. Darren was sitting on the couch with Angela's feet across his lap. Kara picked up her textbook and began to study for her test tomorrow. Angela whimpered in her sleep.

"Its okay, Angie," Darren said as he rubbed Angela's leg. Angela relaxed, and Kara and Darren went back to what they had been doing. Kara was studying, and Darren was channel surfing and…not studying.

A few minutes later, Kara looked up at Angela. She had a fearful expression on her face. Kara got up.

"Angela?" she asked. Darren stopped watching TV. "Angela?" Angela began to whimper again. Darren leaned over and stroked her cheek. Angela pushed him away and started to cry.

"Mom! Mom get down here!" Darren called. Kate came rushing down the stairs.

"What's wrong?" she demanded.

"It's Angela," Kara replied. Kate knelt down next to Kara and Darren on the floor.

"Angela sweetie, you're safe. Wake up." Kate gently shook Angela's shoulder. Angela's eyes flew open. She sat up and leaned against Darren. "Are you okay, Angie?"

"Yeah, it was just a bad dream…really." Kate looked reluctant to listen. "I'm fine Mrs. Newcomer." Sure that Kara and Darren would take care of the matter, Kate stood up and went back upstairs.

Angela climbed off the couch and onto the floor between Kara and Darren. She began to rub her stomach and lean against Darren.

"Are you okay?" Kara asked. Angela nodded.

"Yeah, it was just a dream." Angela reached over and entwined her fingers with Darren's.

"So, are you ready for the baby?" Kara was desperate to change the subject. Angela nodded again.

"We put a crib in my room and put my desk in the spare room along with a changing table. My Mom's getting pretty excited about it."  
"How about you, are you excited?" asked Darren. Angela paused for a second before answering.

"Yeah, I am." Darren kissed Angela's cheek.

"Good, you should be," he murmured in her ear. His warm breath tickled Angela's skin, causing her to smile. Kara rolled her eyes.

"Angela, can you help me get ready for my Spanish orals?" she asked.

"Yeah." Kara got up and produced a packet from her backpack.

"Hey Darren, didn't you get your Spanish quiz back today?" she asked as she sat back down.

"Uh…"

"Oh, how'd you do?" Angela asked. Darren shook his head.

"No, you don't want to see it."

"Come on, please?" Angela began to pout and bat her eyelashes. Groaning, Darren dug his quiz out of his backpack.

"Fine, here it is." He handed Angela the piece of paper. "A+ baby! You guys thought that I had failed, didn't you?"  
"I'm so proud of you honey," Angela said before giving Darren a kiss. Kara made a face. "Okay, I'll help you now." Angela looked over Kara's Spanish work. "God do I miss school."  
"You actually miss school?" Darren asked, surprised. Angela nodded.

"Yeah, it's so lonely with my Mom all day. What I wouldn't give to go back for a day." Angela had tears in her eyes. Darren held her close.

_Mood swings_, he mouthed to Kara. She nodded understandingly. Angela pulled herself together and went back to helping Kara.

Half an hour later, someone knocked on the front door. Kara got up and answered it. Angela leaned back comfortably against Darren. A few minutes later, Kara returned with Maureen.

"Aunt Maureen, what are you doing here?" Angela asked as she struggled to her feet. Kara helped her up. Maureen crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's good to see you too," she said. Kate came down the stairs.

"Hi, I'm Kate Newcomer," she said. Maureen shook her hand.

"Maureen Johnson, I'm Angela's Aunt. Mimi's stuck in traffic and asked me to come pick Angela up." Angela grabbed her jacket off the stairs.

"Well, she was great." Angela gave Kara a hug and Darren a quick kiss and left with Maureen.

Angela and Maureen walked down the street towards Avenue B. Maureen swung her arm over Angela's shoulders.

"So, things between you and Darren are getting pretty serious?" she asked. Angela shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm afraid that he'll split once the baby's born." Maureen shook her head.

"He won't, he's crazy about you. I can tell." Angela blushed. "When are you due again?"

"In a month."

"That's cool, you'll both have birthdays around the same time." Angela hadn't thought about that.

"Yeah, that will be cool." Angela continued to walk down the street and rub her stomach. It would only be a short amount of time before this baby would be born.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

Angela was lying across the couch when someone knocked on the door. She got up and answered it to find Darren standing there.

"Hey," Angela said with a smile.

"Hey yourself. Come on, we're going out for that pizza I owe you." Angela took a step backwards.

"I have to ask my parents."

"Already done. I called them yesterday, and they said yes. Come on, let's get going."

"Mom, Dad, I'm going out with Darren!" Angela called over her shoulder before leaving with Darren.

Angela sat down across from Darren in the pizzeria down the street from her building. Her large stomach got in the way of her sitting at the table properly. She was glad to get off her feet though. She had cut the bottom of her foot and it hurt like hell.

"Happy birthday, Angie," Darren said as he reached across the table and held Angela's hand. "I got you something." He reached into his pocket with his free hand and produced a small box.

"You didn't have to get me anything," Angela said as she opened the box. Inside was a pair of pearl earring, Angela's birthstone. "Oh Darren, they're beautiful!" she breathed. "I love them!"

"That's the other thing I wanted to talk to you about." Darren took Angela's hands in his own. "We've been together for nine months, and…I love you." Angela couldn't help but smile.

"I love you too." Darren seemed relieved. Angela put in her new earrings and went back to talking to Darren.

After dinner, Darren walked Angela home. Outside the door to her apartment, their lips met in a deep, passionate kiss. Suddenly, the door opened. Darren and Angela leapt apart.

"Angela, get inside," Roger ordered. Angela looked reluctant to listen. "Now!" Angela went inside.

"Goodnight Mr. Davis," Darren said respectfully before leaving. Roger went back inside.

Inside, Angela was sitting on the couch, fuming. The second Roger closed the door, she got to her feet.

"What is your problem!?" she demanded.

"Don't you _dare_ talk to me like that! You're always with Darren, on the phone with him or emailing him. How do you know that he'll stick around once the baby's born!?" Mimi came out of the bedroom.

"Because we love each other!" Angela cried. Roger was caught off guard.

"You _love_ each other?" he repeated slowly. "What the hell do you know about being in 'love'? You're barely seventeen with out of control hormones coursing through your body!"

"Roger!" Mimi exclaimed.

"What about you and that redhead Aunt Maureen told me about?"  
"April," Roger said slowly.

"April. How old were you when you two fell in love?" Angela reasoned. Roger's face was turning red.

"That's different, and you know it!" he yelled.

"No it's not. You were in high school weren't you?" Mimi decided to put a stop to this fighting.

"That's it!" she exclaimed. "Angela, please go to your room and calm down." Angela was more than happy to oblige. Mimi turned her attention to Roger. He was pulling on his jacket. "Where are you going?" Mimi cried.

"Out," Roger replied simply.

"Out where?"

"Away from this whole mess. I'll be back in a few hours." With that, Roger left.

After Roger left, Mimi went to go check on Angela. Angela was curled up on her bed, crying and rubbing her stomach.

"Darren and I love each other, Mommy," she said quietly. "Why isn't that okay with Dad?" Mimi sat on Angela's bed.

"Dad's _very_ stressed out. His little girl's going through a lot right now and growing up _very_ quickly. Don't worry; I'll talk to him when he gets home." Mimi kissed Angela's cheek. "Go to sleep, mija. You need to relax for your son." Angela nodded. Mimi got up and let her daughter sleep.

Mimi was napping on the couch when she heard the door open. She sat up and stretched her arms over her head.

"Roger?" she asked quietly.

"Hey baby," Roger slurred as he tried to wrap his arms around Mimi. He reeked of alcohol. Mimi pushed him away. "What's wrong babe?"

"You're drunk!"

"No I'm not," Roger defended. Mimi crossed her arms over her chest.

"Roger…"

"Okay, maybe just a little." Roger reached under Mimi's shirt. "Come on, let's have some fun." Mimi pushed Roger away.

"You can't come home all drunk and shit, Roger! Not with this baby on the way!"

"God, all you do is nag and complain! I'm goin' to the loft." Roger stumbled out the door. Mimi watched him go to the loft from the window to make sure that he got there safely.

Angela heard her parents fighting in the other room. She took her phone off her nightstand and dialed Darren's cell phone number.

"Hello?" Darren asked sleepily.

"Darren?" Angela whispered.

"Angela, what's wrong?" Angela began to cry softly. "Angie, talk to me honey."  
"My parents are fighting. My Dad's pissed off about you and me being in love. I don't understand why he's acting like this."

"I know, just give him time." Angela heard her Mom walking down the hall.

"One second." Just as Mimi opened the door, Angela stuffed the phone under the blankets on her bed.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Mimi asked. Angela nodded.

"I guess so. Where's Dad?"

"At the loft. Hi Darren!" Mimi called. Blushing, Angela produced the phone and held it up to her ear.

"Darren says hi."

"Mija, if you and Darren love each other, then don't let Dad's temper get in the way." Angela smiled.

"Thanks, Mamí."  
"You're welcome. Now, don't stay up _too_ late."  
"We won't," Angela assured.

Once Mimi closed the bedroom door, Angela went back to talking to Darren on the phone.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm a little better now. I'm sorry I woke you."

"Don't mention it." Suddenly, a sharp pain tore through Angela's abdomen. She gasped and grabbed her stomach. "What's wrong? Angie, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine; just gas or something. So, were you sleeping?"  
"No, I had actually just finished watching _Sin City_." Angela groaned.

"What is it with guys and that movie? It's my Dad's favorite."

"It covers all the bases, sex, drugs and violence."  
"And your Mom lets you watch gory trash like that?"

"Sure. It's basically like all the stuff we see at school on a daily basis." Angela grabbed her stomach again.

"Oh God," she gasped.

"Angela? This can't be good. What's wrong?" Angela sat up and rubbed her stomach. "You there, Angie?"  
"Yeah, I'm here. It's nothing, Darren, just something I ate."

"But we both had the exact same thing to eat for dinner tonight."  
"I'm fine, Darren. I'd tell you if I wasn't, promise." Angela heard Darren sigh. She wanted to change the subject from her. "How's Kara?"

"She's still here, whining and complaining about God only knows what. I swear she never shuts up!"

"You know, you're talking about my best friend. All I have to do is mention this little conversation, and-" Angela cried out in pain and dropped the phone.

"Angela? Angela!?" Darren exclaimed. Angela clutched her stomach and took several deep breaths. Darren was right, this couldn't be good.

"Mom! Mom!" Angela yelled. Mimi came rushing into Angela's room.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"My stomach, it hurts. Something's not right." Mimi sat on Angela's bed. "Darren's still on the phone." Mimi picked up the phone and rested it between her ear and her shoulder.

"Darren?"  
"Mrs. Davis, is Angela alright?"  
"I don't know. Hold on." Mimi turned her attention to Angela. "Where does it hurt?"

"My stomach. It feels like _horrible_ cramps. Make it stop." Mimi felt Angela's forehead. Angela grabbed at her Mom's hand.

"Angela, you're in labor." Angela shook her head.

"Mrs. Davis, is Angela alright?" Darren asked on the other end of the phone.

"She's in labor. I'm gonna take her down to the hospital, and we'll call you from there."  
"I'll meet you there."

"No you won't. I'll call you first thing in the morning; right now I need to get Angela to the Emergency Room. Bye Darren." Darren sighed.

"Bye Mrs. Davis. Tell Angela I love her."

"I will bye." Mimi hung up the phone and turned her attention back to Angela.

Mimi helped Angela down to the street and hailed a taxi. She would have to call Roger at the hospital. Mimi sat with Angela in the back of the taxi and whispered comforting words in her ear. The taxi driver sped down the street towards the hospital.

The second the taxi pulled up in front of the Emergency Room entrance, a nurse came out with a wheelchair. Mimi paid the cabbie and helped Angela into the wheelchair.

"Its okay sweetie," she said as she followed Angela and the nurse inside. This baby was on its way.

**A/N: **At last, what everyone's been waiting for!! Oh, if you liked "Off-Camera" and "Off-Set" I'm posting an original story (no Rent cast or anything like that) on the same site that's like them both. Link is on my profile.

Tina101


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

Everything was a blur to Angela. She saw her Mom on the phone talking like mad to people, probably the Bohemians and Mrs. Newcomer. Angela grabbed her Mom's hand.

"_Please_, make it stop," she begged. Mimi brushed a loose strand of hair out of Angela's face.

"I know baby, I know."

"Where's Darren? I want Darren."

"He's on his way. So is Dad. They should be here in about twenty minutes or so. Right now, you relax." Mimi rubbed Angela's upper arm and held her shaking hand.

Half an hour later, Roger came rushing into Angela's hospital room. He was still in his clothes from the day before.

"Dad!" Angela exclaimed. Roger leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"How are you doing, Angie?" he asked. Angela squeezed Mimi's hand.

"I should be asking you that," Mimi said. "You look like hell." Roger leaned against the air conditioner.

"That's only a step up from how I feel." There was a knock on the door. Angela rolled over. Darren was standing there.

"You came!" Angela exclaimed happily. Darren gave her a quick kiss.

"Of course I did," he said as he sat down in a free chair next to Angela and Mimi. Mimi looked at Roger. He looked like he was going to explode. Mimi stood up.

"Angela, your Father and I will be outside." Mimi faced Roger. "Up. Get up!" Roger got to his feet and followed Mimi out to the hallway.

Mimi closed to door to Angela's room so Darren and Angela couldn't hear her and rounded on Roger.

"What the hell do you have against Darren?" she demanded quietly. Roger leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest.

"They're too young to be in love! He has no right being here."

"Yes he does. Angela means the world to him. Have you seen how he looks at her? It's the same way you look at me _to this day_ when you think that I'm not looking. So, get your thick head out of your ass and be happy for them both!" With that said, Mimi went back inside. Roger waited a few minutes before going inside too.

Angela didn't know how much longer she could stand the pain. There was a doctor telling her to push. Angela began to cry.

"Come on sweetie, push," the doctor said.

"I can't," Angela sobbed. "I can't." Darren brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"It's okay, Angie, almost there," he cooed. Roger watched Darren. Not once had the young man left Angela's side all morning. This had earned him some points in Roger's mind.

"I can see the head, keep pushing!" the doctor exclaimed. Angela grabbed Darren and Mimi's hands and pushed with all her might. "There you go, almost there. You're doing great sweetheart." Angela didn't know how much longer she could keep pushing.

After what seemed like an eternity, Angela heard the wonderful sound of a baby crying, her baby crying. Angela fell back against the bed.

"Do you want to cut the cord?" the doctor asked Darren. Darren looked at Mimi who nodded. He got up and cut the cord.

About ten minutes later, the doctor handed Angela a small, wiggling bundle wrapped in a light blue blanket.

A nurse asked, "What's his name?"

"Leo Brandon Davis," Angela replied. She couldn't take her eyes off her son. "Hi beautiful," she cooed. Leo looked at Angela with his hazel eyes. "He's perfect, absolutely perfect." Mimi leaned over and looked at Leo.

"He's adorable, Angela," she said. Angela was all smiles. Darren stood up.

"I'm gonna go call Kara and my Mom," he said. He kissed Angela's cheek and went out to the waiting room to call home.

As Darren left, Angela said to Roger, "Daddy, come see your grandson." Roger got up and took Darren's vacated seat. "See Leo, there's Grandpa." Angela tilted Leo towards Roger. He was struggling to get free of the blanket he was wrapped in. "Say hi, Leo." Roger leaned over and carefully let Leo wrap his small hand around his finger.

"God, I remember when you were this tiny," he breathed. Angela smiled. A nurse came into the room.

"Sweetheart, I need to take your baby to run some tests to make sure he's healthy," she said. Angela tightened her grip on Leo.

"Will I get him back?"  
"Of course. We're just going to run a few tests and put him in the nursery." Angela reluctantly handed Leo over to the nurse. She felt so empty without her son with her.

Darren returned to Angela's room and leaned against the wall next to the window a few minutes later.

"My Mom and Kara say congrats. They'll be by when you're ready for some visitors," he said.

"Maybe tomorrow. I'm really tired," Angela said. "Don't you have school today?" Darren shook his head.

"It's a teacher work day or something like that. Besides, who cares about missing a day of school to be here with you?" Angela closed her eyes.

"You rest, mija," Mimi directed gently. Angela curled up with her back to Roger. "Relax honey." Mimi rubbed Angela's arm until she fell asleep.

An hour later, Roger stood up and asked, "I'm going to go get some coffee. Does anyone want some?"  
"I'll go with you," Darren said, much to Roger's dismay. Mimi shook her head.

"I'm fine," she replied. Darren and Roger left to go down to the cafeteria. After they got coffee, the two stopped at the nursery to see Leo. Roger sighed.

"Listen, Darren, I owe you an apology," he said. Darren looked at Roger. "You probably know how I felt about your relationship with Angela. After today, I've seen how much you care about her. I support your two being in love."

"Really Mr. Davis?"

"Darren, I'm not one to apologize easily. Not many boys would stick by someone like Angela if they didn't have to. As far as I'm concerned, you're good in my book." Darren smiled.

"Thanks, Mr. Davis." Roger took a sip of his coffee and looked at Leo…his grandson.

When Roger and Darren got back to Angela's room, Angela was still asleep, and Mimi was watching the news. Roger leaned over and pecked Mimi on the lips.

"Why don't you take Darren home and got get cleaned up?" she suggested. Roger sighed.

"I'm not leaving," he said firmly.

"Rog, you're running on empty. Take Darren home and at least go home and shower. You look horrible." Roger grabbed his jacket.

"Fine, come on Darren." Darren kissed Angela's cheek softly and left with Roger.

About an hour after Roger and Darren left, Angela began to whimper in her sleep. Mimi leaned over some.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, Angela," she said quietly. When Mimi stroked Angela's cheek, she found that her daughter was literally burning up in her skin. Mimi began to panic, this wasn't right. "Help! Help!" Mimi exclaimed.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

Upon hearing Mimi's cries for help, a nurse came rushing into Angela's room. Mimi was close to hysterics.

"What's wrong?" the nurse asked.

"My daughter's burning up. she was fine an hour ago." The nurse checked Angela's vitals.

"Let me get the doctor." The nurse left and returned with Dr. Griffin. Dr. Griffin recognized Mimi and Angela immediately.

"Mrs. Davis, what's wrong?"

"It's Angela, she burning up." right away, Dr. Griffin leapt into action.

"Mrs. Davis, I want you to go wait out in the waiting room. I'll find out what's wrong with Angela." Mimi got up and reluctantly left Angela's side.

When Roger walked down the hall to Angela's room, he found Mimi sitting in the waiting room with her head in her hands.

"Mimi?" Mimi looked up. "Where's Angela?" Mimi got up and threw her arms around Roger's neck. "Where's Angela?" he repeated.

"Her temperature's spiking. The doctor's trying to figure out what's wrong with her." roger rubbed Mimi's back. She was trembling. "Roger, I'm scared. I can't lose my baby like I lost Angel."  
"Don't worry, everything will be alright." Mimi clung to Roger for dear life.

Angela walked down a long hallway towards what sounded like drums or something being played. After walking for a few minutes, she came to a young Hispanic man with a buzz cut in a white wife beater and black pants playing a pickle tub. The young man looked up at Angela and smiled.

"Hola chica," he said. Angela took a step backwards.

"Who are you?" she asked suspiciously.

"My name's Angel."

"Angel?" why did that name sound so familiar? Angel got up off the ground.

"I'm a friend of your parents."  
"My parents? How come I've never seen you before?" angel sighed sadly.

"I'm dead."

"Am I dead too? I can't be dead. I'm only seventeen! I have a son and a family and Darren and Kara!" angel put his hands on Angela's shoulders.

"Calm down, you're not dead chica. I just wanted a chance to see my niece." Angela gave Angel a confused look. "I was madly in love with your Uncle Collins, we were dating." _That's_ where Angela had heard of Angel before! "I have to go now chica. Leo looks just like you. Before I go, I want you to promise me something." Angela nodded. "Love your son no matter what. Don't look at him as a product of your mistake but as a wonderful gift." Angela nodded again.

"I promise," she said quietly. Angela gave Angel a hug. Suddenly, it felt like she was falling.

Roger and Mimi looked up when Dr. Griffin came into the waiting room. They both stood up.

"How is she?" Roger asked.

"Angela's perfectly fine. She had a cut on the bottom of her foot that got infected. Were you aware of this cut?" Mimi nodded.

"Yeah, she cut her foot on a loose nail. I cleaned it up, but obviously not good enough. Can we see her?"  
"Of course. She's a little groggy but otherwise fine."  
"Thank you," Roger said as he shook Dr. Griffin's hand. He and Mimi then left to go see Angela.

Angela rolled over and smiled weakly when she heard her parents enter the room. Roger leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Sleepy," Angela replied weakly. She pulled a blanket tighter around herself. "Where's my baby? Where's Leo?"

"In the nursery," Mimi replied.

"I want him. I want to hold him." Mimi felt Angela's forehead.

"You're still warm; we can't risk getting Leo sick." Angela shook her head back and forth.

"No, no, no, I want Leo. I want my son!" Angela exclaimed. A nurse came in with a small glass bottle with a clear liquid in it. Angela was now in hysterics.

"What's that?" Roger asked.

"A mild sedative to calm her down," the nurse replied as she injected the clear liquid into Angela's IV. "Dr. Griffin heard her screaming and ordered it." Already, Angela was calming down some. The nurse left. Mimi reached over and held Angela's hand.

Angela felt her eyes getting heavy. She could hear her parents' voices getting farther and farther away. It felt like she was floating, gently rocking back and forth. Angela finally gave into the battle and fell asleep.

The next afternoon, Angela's temperature was back to normal. All the Bohemians stopped by, along with the Newcomers. Angela was propped up in bed with Leo in her arms.

"Angie!" Celine exclaimed as she rushed forwards towards Angela's bed.

"Celine, quiet, you're in a hospital," Alicia said. Alicia leaned over and gave Angela a gentle hug so she didn't squish Leo.

"Alicia, I want to see the baby!" Celine whined. Alicia picked Celine up. Angela slid over on the bed.

"Come sit here with me, Cel," she said. Alicia put Celine down on the bed. wide-eyed, Celine stared at Leo.

"Hi baby, my name's Celine." Everyone laughed. Mark was glad that he was filming this.

"His name is Leo, Celine." Celine was fascinated with Leo's small hands.

"Look how tiny he is," she said quietly.

"You know, you and Marcus were that small one time," Joanne said. Marcus climbed up on her lap.

"Really?" he asked.

"Of course, but that was a while ago," Maureen assured.

"Angela, what'd you do to your foot?" Mark asked. Angela's foot was wrapped up in a bandage and propped up on two pillows.

"I cut it on a loose nail, and it got infected," Angela replied.

After a little while, Alicia pulled out an average sized gift box out of a plastic bag she had at her feet.

"Angie, this is for you from the four of us," she said as she handed Angela the box.

"Thank you!" she said happily. She didn't know how to open the box and hold Leo.

"Oh here," Maureen said, and she gently took Leo. He began to whimper some. "Shh, shh, it's okay cutie." Angela opened the box. Inside was a light blue knitted baby blanket. It was amazingly soft. Angela looked at Alicia.

"Did you make this?" she asked. Alicia nodded. "I didn't know that you could knit! I _love_ it, thank you!" Alicia and Mark each gave Angela a hug. Maureen handed Leo over to Roger and produced a bag from by under Joanne's chair.

"This is from me and Aunt Joanne," she said as she handed over the bag. Angela reached into the bag and pulled out a brown teddy bear for Leo.

"Aww, it's so cute!" Angela gave Joanne and Maureen each a hug. "Thanks!" Angela was actually excited about everything.

A little while after Maureen, Joanne, Mark, Alicia and the kids left, Darren, Kara and Kate arrived. Kara rushed into the room and gave Angela a huge hug.

"How are you? I've been _dying_ to see you," she gushed. Angela smiled.

"I'm fine, Kara, really," she assured. Kara broke off her powerful death grip.

"Where's the baby?" she asked.

"In the nursery, he was getting pretty tired from having so many visitors all day." Darren approached Angela and gave her a quick kiss.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine. It's lonely here though." Darren chuckled.

"That's all you ever complain about." Angela stuck out her tongue. "Oh, real mature." Angela smirked.

"When do you get released?" Kara asked.

"Tomorrow, but I'll be on crutches for about a week." Kara looked confused.

"Why?"

"A cut on the bottom of my foot got infected."  
"That sucks. At least you and Leo can go home tomorrow." Angela nodded in agreement.

Kate stood off to the side and talked to Mimi and Roger in somewhat quiet voices about different things.

"How are you two doing?" she asked.

"Pretty good," Roger replied. "Relieved that the baby's finally here." Kate nodded in agreement.

"I have this huge bag of Darren's old baby clothes if you guys want them. I haven't been able to bring myself to get rid of them yet."

"Sure, thanks," Mimi said.

"Great, just let me know when you want them, and I'll have Darren or Kara bring them by."

"Thanks Kate."

"Anything t help you guys and Angela." Mimi looked over at Angela. She was talking and laughing with Darren and Kara just like old times.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

A week later, Joanne and Maureen were sitting around their apartment when the phone rang. Maureen rolled off the couch to answer it so Joanne could keep paying the bills.

"Hello?" she asked. "Oh hey Mimi, what's up?" Joanne looked up from her work. "Sure, of course. Yeah, we'll leave right now. Okay, bye." Maureen hung up the phone and turned to face Joanne.

"What did Mimi want?" she asked.

"She's stuck in traffic and wants to know if we could go check on Leo and Angela."

"What about Roger?"

"Got a gig clear across town. Mimi just wants us to stop by and check up on the two of them." Joanne stood up.

"Come on, let's go."  
"Right now?"  
"Yeah, come on." Maureen and Joanne each grabbed their purses and left to go check on Angela and Leo.

"Angie, sweetie, its Aunt Joanne and Aunt Maureen," Joanne called as she knocked on the door. Nobody answered. Joanne pulled out her keys and unlocked the door.

"Angela?" Maureen asked. Leo was lying on a blanket on the floor crying. Maureen picked him up. "Shh, it's okay, Leo," she cooed. Joanne went to go find Angela.

Joanne carefully opened the door to Angela's room. She found Angela huddled on the floor against her bed.

"Angela, what's wrong?" Angela looked up.

"I can't do it, Aunt Joanne; it's too much for me. I can't take care of Leo."  
"Of course you can."

"No I can't!"

"Calm down, honey. I'll be right back." Joanne left. She returned cradling Leo in her arms. She sat down across from Angela on the floor. "Why can't you take care of Leo?"

"He's always hungry…always. I can't make enough milk for him."  
"Have you told your parents?" Angela shook her head. "Why not?"  
"This is my fault. I need them to know that I can take care of this on my own."  
"Oh honey, this isn't something you can just take care of and it's over, this is your son." Joanne paused. "Did the hospital give you a breast pump?" Angela nodded.

"I don't know how to use it," she confessed quietly.

"Do you want me to help you with it?" Nodding, Angela grabbed the pump off her nightstand. "Let me see; here, you take Leo." Angela took Leo. Joanne looked over the pump. She spent fifteen minutes with Angela helping her.

Maureen looked up when Joanne emerged from Angela's bedroom. Joanne sat down on the couch next to her.

"Where's Angela?" Maureen asked.

"Feeding Leo. She had a mini breakdown." Someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" Angela called from her room. She came rushing out with Leo in her arms. She opened the door revealing Darren. "Hey."

"Hey." Darren gave Angela a kiss. "I brought you some baby clothes." Darren held up a black garbage bag.

"Come on in." Angela stood to the side, and Darren went inside.

"Hi Darren," Maureen chirped.

"Hi, I'll be quick; I didn't know that you two would be here." Joanne waved the comment off.

"Don't worry, we were just stopping by." Angela began to dig around the kitchen. "What are you looking for?"

"Some food, we're completely out."

"Let's get pizza," Maureen suggested. "Darren, do you want to stay for pizza?" Darren shrugged.

"I'd have to call my Mom but sure."

"Pookie, can we get pizza?"

"If you call it in, I'll go get it." Maureen got up to call in the order.

Darren went over to talk to Angela. She looked horrible. She had dark circles under her eyes and pale skin.

"Angie, give me Leo," Darren said. Angela tightened her grip on Leo. "Angela, please, he's about to fall asleep, and you need a break."  
"I'm fine; you don't need to take Leo."  
"You look like a wreak. Give me Leo and go relax." Darren gently pried Leo from Angela's hands and took him to put him in his crib. Angela went to go lie down on the couch.

Ten minutes later, Joanne grabbed her purse to go pick up the pizza. Darren stood up too.

"I'll go with you," he said.

"Okay, come on." Darren gave Angela a kiss and left with Joanne. Angela wrapped her arms around the pillow she was using and focused on whatever Maureen was watching on TV.

When Joanne and Darren returned from getting the pizza, Angela and Maureen were watching _E!_. Darren put the pizza on the coffee table while Joanne got plates and drinks for everyone.

"Sit up," Darren said to Angela. Angela sat up and got herself a plate of pizza. Darren sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Where's Leo?" Angela asked sleepily.

"He's asleep I his crib still. Don't worry, the baby monitor's on," Darren assured. Angela took a small bite of her pizza, she wasn't really hungry.

When Roger got home that night around midnight, he found the light on in Angela's room. That was weird, because she usually went to bed around ten. Roger opened the door to Angela's room and found Angela sitting on her bed cradling Leo.

"Angela, what are you doing up?" he asked. Angela didn't look up. "Angela!" Angela's head snapped up; she looked like a zombie. Roger gently pried Leo away from her. He was fast asleep in the blanket Alicia had made. "It's after midnight, go to bed." Roger put Leo in his crib. Angela got up off her bed.

"No, I want to hold my baby," she argued. Roger gently guided her back to bed.

"It's after midnight; you need to go to bed." Angela pushed Roger away.

"I want to hold Leo!" she yelled. Leo began to cry. Mimi appeared in the doorway, halfasleep.

"What's going on?" she asked. Roger was struggling to keep his grip on Angela. Leo was still crying. Mimi went over and picked him up.

"Angela, calm down," Roger said firmly. Angela continued to fight.

"Leo's crying, he needs me." Roger wrapped his arms around Angela from behind. She was near hysterics and clearly exhausted.

"Calm down, calm down. Mom's taking care of Leo. You need to relax; just relax." For some reason, Angela literally melted in Roger's arms. "There you go, Angie." Roger picked Angela up and carried her to bed.

"Grab the baby carrier," Mimi whispered in his ear. Roger gave her a confused look. "Just do it!" Mimi hissed. Roger grabbed the baby carrier out of Angela's closet and followed Mimi to their room.

Mimi took the baby carrier from Roger and put it on the floor in an out of the way corner. Then, she knelt down on the floor and put Leo in it.

"Why is Leo in here?" Roger asked.

"Angela needs a break. I'll get up with him in the night," Mimi replied as she turned off the lights and crawled into bed. Roger got changed in the dark (something he was used to doing) and climbed in bed himself.

Angela opened her eyes. Her blinds were closed, casting her room into near darkness. She rolled over and looked at her clock. Damn, it was one thirty in the afternoon! Wait, Leo should have woken her up _hours_ ago. Angela scrambled out of bed and over to the crib; no Leo. Angela was now in a panic. She threw open her door and rushed down the hall, running head on into Roger in the process.

"Whoa, slow down," he said as he grabbed Angela's trembling shoulders.

"Leo's gone!" she exclaimed.

"No he's not, Mom has him. After last night-"

"Wait, what happened last night?"

"You were exhausted. You had this complete melt-down when I tried to put Leo to bed." Angela shook her head.

"I don't remember," she said quietly. Roger felt her forehead.

"You're not warm. I want you to take it easy, and let Mom take care of Leo."  
"I'm fine now, Dad." Roger kept his hold on Angela's shoulders.

"Angela, you need to _relax_ today. Last night you were in hysterics. Mom will take Leo for a walk or something today."

"Got it, Dad." Roger still didn't let go of Angela. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry for ruining your birthday. As your Mother so nicely put it, I had my thick head shoved up my ass." Angela laughed and gave Roger a hug.

"It's okay, Daddy, I forgive you." Roger returned the hug. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too."

Mimi watched Roger and Angela, carefully not to disturb them. The two of them had this special bond that Mimi didn't understand. One second they would be fighting, the next they would have moments like this. Leo began to fuss. Mimi took him out of the playpen from Mark and Alicia and rocked him until he fell back asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

One look. That's all it took for the judge; one look at the bruises on Celine's arms and one look at Mary's checkerboard past of alcohol abuse that she had hidden from Mark up to the divorce.

"Mr. Cohen, you are granted full custody of your two children. Ms. Trivers, you are ordered to rehab. Once you clean up your act, you are allowed strictly monitored visits at the discretion of Mr. Cohen," he ordered. He banged his gavel, indicating that his decision was final.

Mark let out a breath of relief he hadn't even realized that he had been holding. He turned to Joanne and gave her a huge hug.

"I can't thank you enough, Jo," he whispered in her ear. Suddenly, Mark felt two pairs of small arms latch around his legs.

"Are we going home with you, Daddy?" Celine asked. Mark picked Marcus up.

"Yes, Cel." Alicia went over and kissed Mark's cheek softly.

"Congratulations, Mark," she said. Mark wrapped his free arm around Alicia's waist.

"Come on, guys, let's move out to the lobby," Joanne said as she took Celine's hand.

As he was leaving, Mark heard an officer say, "Mary Trivers, you are under arrest for child negligence and child abuse." Mark kept his eyes fixed straight ahead, she had it coming.

At the loft, Celine and Marcus were both bouncing off the walls. Neither Mark nor Alicia could figure out where this sudden burst of penned up energy had come from. Mark grabbed Marcus and hoisted him into the air.

"Say we watch a movie," Mark suggested.

"_Shrek_!" Marcus announced.

"Yeah Daddy, _Shrek_!" Celine agreed.

"Again?" Alicia asked. Celine wrapped her arms around Mark's legs.

"Please, Daddy?" Celine began to pout. Mark and Alicia looked at each other. _Shrek_ was Celine and Marcus' _favorite_ movie. Mark sighed.

"Go help Alicia make some popcorn." Celine cheered and rushed past Alicia to the kitchen.

Twenty minutes later, Celine and Marcus were sitting on the floor with their eyes fixated on the TV waiting for the movie to start while Alicia sat comfortably across the couch between Mark's legs.

Celine turned around and asked Mark, "Daddy, are you and Alicia going to get married?" Mark nearly choked on his water while Alicia turned bright red.

"Why, do you want us to?" he asked. Celine asked.

"Yeah." The movie started, instantly grabbing Celine's attention. Alicia entwined her fingers with Mark's and pulled his arms around her.

"Where do they get these ideas?" he asked.

"Most likely their Mother." Alicia cuddled closer against Mark and watched the movie.

Later that night, Alicia lay in bed next to Mark staring at the ceiling. Celine's question kept ringing in her ears. The truth is, she was wondering the same thing too. Alicia looked over at Mark. She'd wait for him, he and the kids meant everything to her. Alicia rolled over onto her side and pulled a blanket around her shoulders. She'd wait for Mark forever.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

Kara sat cross-legged on Angela's bed cooing over three month old Leo. Angela sat on the floor sorting through laundry.

"You are _so_ cute!" Kara squealed. Leo smiled. "Oh, look, he's smiling at me!"

"It's all in the tone you're using; he doesn't actually understand what you're saying." Leo began to spit up.

"Oh shoot, throwing up!" Angela grabbed the first burp cloth she could grab and tossed it to Kara.

"Here you go." Kara handed Angela back the burp cloth which she put in the clothesbasket.

"Hi Leo, look how cute you are." Angela took a break. She stood up and stretched her legs. Kara looked at her friend. She had pale skin and had dark circles under her eyes still.

"Don't get him all hyped up, he's been keeping me up at night." Kara rubbed Leo's belly.

"Why don't you give your Mommy a little break at night? _I_ think she's exaggerating; nobody as cute as you can be so loud."

"Give him about half an hour when he's hungry." Kara got up off the bed.

"Sorry, can't. I have to get going." Kara gave Angela a hug and light kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, bye." Angela returned the kiss and watched Kara leave.

An hour later, Angela was in the basement of her building doing laundry. Leo was in his baby carrier on top of the washer pretending to cry. Angela leaned over and kissed the top of his head. Someone cleared their throat. Angela looked up and found Collins standing in the doorway.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked. Collins gave her a hug.

"I came to see what you were doing." Collins looked at Leo, whose fake whines were being vibrated by the washer and chuckled. Angela began to fold the basket of clean laundry at her feet. "Let me help."  
"Thanks." Collins began to help Angela fold her and Leo's clothes. "Where's Mike?"  
"Upstairs with your parents." Collins turned to face Angela. "Hey Angie, what do you think of Mike?" Angela shrugged.

"He's nice. I don't really know him. What do _you_ think of him. I mean, he is _your_ boyfriend."

"I think I may be in love with him." Angela smiled.

'Then tell him!" she exclaimed. "Why are you asking me about all this?" Collins shrugged.

"Because I needed someone to talk to about all of this." Collins folded the last pair of pants and looked at Leo. He was fast asleep. "Well I'll be damn…"  
Angela picked up the carrier and said, "It makes him fall asleep; that's why I try to do laundry around his nap time." Collins grabbed the basket of laundry and followed Angela upstairs.

Later that evening, Collins lay in bed while Mike brushed his teeth in the other room. Collins closed his eyes. He felt the bed shift and Mike kiss his cheek.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked. Collins opened his eyes and sat up. This had been so much easier with Angel. Collins decided to just come out and say it.

"I love you, Mike."

"I love you too." Collins wound his fingers through Mike's hair and pressed their lips together in a fiery kiss.

Angela sat on her bed nursing Leo with Darren sitting across from her. She leaned back against the wall and shifted slightly.

"Are you okay?" Darren asked. Angela nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm still not used to the whole nursing thing, it's a little uncomfortable," she replied. Darren looked concerned. "There's this doughnut shaped pillow on the floor by Leo's crib, could you get it for me?"

"Sure." Darren climbed off the bed and found the pillow. Angela fixed the blanket draped over her shoulder. "Here you go."

"Thanks honey. Could you put it on my lap please?" Darren obliged. The blanket fell off Angela's shoulder. "Damn, do you mind if I just forget the blanket? I mean, are you comfortable with it?"

"Yeah, I'm fine with it." Angela was relieved; the blanket was a pain in the butt to worry about.

"Leo, you don't _bite_ me!" Angela exclaimed. Darren cracked a smile. "Argh, you have to latch on if you want any or it falls out! You know what, I'm done with this, and you can have a bottle if you're hungry." Angela fixed her shirt and put Leo down on the bed. Darren picked him up and a burp cloth.

"Here, I'll burp him."  
"Oh you don't have to."

"I don't mind. You deserved a break." Angela leaned back against the headboard and closed her eyes. Her breast was throbbing for Leo biting her and everything. She was grateful to take the break, even if it only was for a few minutes. She felt lucky to have someone as sweet as Darren with her. How had she become so lucky?


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Angela set Leo on the ground. The six month old sat up on his own. His chubby little fingers carefully wrapped around a set of plastic keys which he promptly shoved in his mouth. Next to him was his favorite toys, the now matted teddy bear from Maureen and Joanne. Roger was sitting on the cough watching the news.

"In other news, local business mogul, Elliot Green's daughter was found murdered last night." Angela looked at the TV. On the screen was a picture of Candy. The color drained from Angela's face. "A twenty-five thousand dollar reward is being offered for any information."

"Oh my God," Angela breathed as she sank down onto the couch next to Roger.

"Do you know her?" Roger asked. Angela nodded.

"Yeah, I think so. I knew her…on the streets. I didn't know that her Dad was so powerful!"

"So she was a …" Angela nodded. She was searching her mind for who could have done this to Candy. Suddenly, she had an idea.

"I think I may know who did this." Angela stood up. "I'm going to go down to the police station."

"Angela, are you sure?" Angela grabbed Leo's coat and diaper bag.

"I have to do this. Wouldn't you want someone with information to come forward if it was me?" Angela sat down across from Leo and put his coat on him. "Come on baby, let's go for a walk." Leo gurgled happily. He knew what walk meant. Angela picked Leo up. roger got to his feet.

"I'm going with you." Shaking her head, Angela put Leo in his stroller.

"This is something I need to do alone." Roger gave Angela a hug and kissed the top of her head. "I'll be back later."  
"Call if you want me to come and get you."  
"I will." Angela picked up Leo's stroller and carried it downstairs.

Angela wheeled Leo in the precinct. She went over to the first desk she could find and cleared her throat.

The detective looked up and asked, "May I help you?"  
"I think I know who killed Elliot Green's daughter," Angela replied. The detective stood up. He was a tall, thin man in his fifties with thick black glasses.

"Wait right here." He slipped past Angela and disappeared into an office.

Leo started to get fussy, so Angela picked him up. meanwhile, a man was lead by in handcuffs. Angela locked eyes with him; he had been a frequent 'costumer' of hers, she recognized his immediately. The man's eyes widened when he saw Leo.

"That's my son!" he exclaimed as he struggled to break free of the two officers escorting him. "Don't you see, that little whore has my son!" Angela tightened grip on Leo. She was frozen to the floor. a bald man in his late forties came rushing out of the office the detective had gone into.

"Get him out of here!" he ordered.

"Are you okay?" someone asked. It was an African American man in his forties with long black hair in a ponytail. Angela nodded. "Come on, let's go in here." Angela followed him to a quieter room.

Angela took a seat at the table and held Leo as close as possible. The detective kindly wheeled the stroller into the room.

"Do you want anything, coffee or a soda maybe?" he asked.

"A soda please," Angela replied quietly. The first detective she met with went to get her a soda while the other sat down across from her.

"I'm Detective Fin Tutuola," he said. Angela shook his hand. She was trembling slightly.

"Angela Davis."

"And who's this little guy?" Leo was giggling and playing with Angela's fingers like nothing was wrong.

"This is Leo."

"How old is Leo?"  
"He's six months old." The other detective returned, handed Angela her soda and sat down next to Fin. "Thank you."  
"You're welcome," he said.

"Angela, this is my partner, John Munch." Angela shook John's hand. "Are you feeling better?" Angela nodded.

"Yeah, thanks."  
"Angela, you said that you had information on Cassandra Green's death," John said.

"It's a long story."  
"We've got time," Fin assured. Angela took a deep breath and had a drink of soda.

"I ran away, only for a week. Cassandra found me. She was a prostitute and got me in the business for that one week; it's not something I'm all that proud of."

"How long ago was this?" Fin asked.

"About fifteen months." Fin did the math in his head.

"So that man out there _could_ be your son's Father?" Angela nodded meekly.

"He was a john, but that's not why I'm here. I lived with Can-Cassandra for that one week. One day, this guy came by; I was supposed to be sleeping. I recognized his voice; he was Cassandra's boyfriend, Carlos Santiago. They started to argue. Carlos threatened to kill Cassandra. One thing Cassandra taught me, Carlos _always_ keeps his word."

"And you're sure about this?" John asked.

"Yeah."

"What can you tell us about that man out in the other room?" Angela took a long drink of her soda and collected her thoughts.

"He was a frequent costumer. He came by once maybe even twice a night. I saw him a lot in the short time I was on the streets."  
"You know, we can see if he really is the Father," Fin said. Angela shook her head.

"I don't want to know. I want to believe that Leo's Father could be a business man who had one bad night, not a junkie."  
"That's fine, legally, we can't force you." Angela stood up.

"Can I go now? I really should get going."

"Leave your number and address so we can get in contact with you." Angela held Leo in her left arm and wrote down her contact information on a piece of paper. Fin and John both stood up and shook Angela's hand.

"Thank you for coming down," John said.

"You're welcome." Angela put Leo in his stroller and left to go home.

As soon as Angela stepped inside the doorway at home, she was smothered by a huge hug from Mimi.

"Dad told me what happened," Mimi said. "Why didn't you wait? I would've gone with you."  
"This was something I needed to do on my own." Mimi rubbed Angela's back.

"Are you okay? What happened at the station?"

"Can we sit down?" Mimi picked Leo up and led Angela over to the couch. Angela sat down between her parents and took Leo from Mimi. She began to tell Roger and Mimi what had happened at the station. "And Leo had the same chin and nose, but I didn't want to do a paternity test." Angela was now crying.

"That's fine, you don't have to know, mija." Angela leaned against Roger.

"I _knew_ I should have gone with you," he said.

"Dad, please." Angela stood up. "I'm going to go lie down with Leo for a little while."

"Are you okay?" Roger asked. Angela nodded and left the room.

Angela curled up in bed with Leo between her and the wall so he didn't fall. Leo rolled onto his stomach, his latest thing. Angela kissed the top of his head.

"I love you, Leo." Leo started to get fidgety. "Here, you play on the floor." Angela put Leo on the floor next to her bed. she rolled on her side and watched him. slowly and carefully, Leo began to crawl across the floor. a smile spread across Angela's face. "Look at you, you're crawling!" Leo looked up and smiled at Angela. His three pearly white teeth stood out against his mouth. "Come here, babe, we're going to take a nap together." Leo crawled closer to Angela's bed. Angela picked him up and put him back in his original position. She draped her arm over him and they both fell asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26:**

Mark and Alicia watched Celine and Marcus on a ride. They had taken the kids to Hershey Park for a long weekend. Mark was busy filming the kids.

Alicia wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and asked, "Mark will you put down that damn camera for two seconds and talk to me?" Mark shut off his camera and turned around.

"There, happy?" Alicia gave Mark a quick kiss.

"Yes I am." The ride stopped, and Celine and Marcus came running out to Mark and Alicia.

"Daddy, I want to go on the truck ride!" Marcus exclaimed. Alicia broke away from Mark.

"But I have to go potty!" Celine announced. "And I don't wanna go on that ride!"

"I'll take you to the bathroom," Alicia said as she held out her hand. "We'll meet you back here in ten minutes." Alicia took Celine to the bathroom, and Mark took Marcus to go on the ride.

Alicia leaned against the wall and waited for Celine to finish going to the bathroom. Finally, the toilet flushed, and Celine emerged from the stall.

"Wash your hands," Alicia told her. Celine struggled to reach the sink.

"Alicia, can you help me?"  
"Sure, here." Alicia picked Celine up and held her over the sink. "Use soap."  
"I know." Celine finished, and Alicia put her back down on the floor. "Hey Alicia, why are you always at our house?" Alicia handed Celine some paper towels.

"Don't you like me to be at your house?" Celine nodded.

"I do, but don't you have a Mommy and a Daddy of your own?" Alicia took Celine's hand and led her out of the bathroom.

"I don't talk to them." Celine swung her hand back and forth and kept walking with Alicia.

Later that night, Alicia was tucking Marcus and Celine into bed while Mark went to go shower. Alicia leaned over and kissed the top of both kids' heads.

"Did you guys have fun today?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Uh-huh."  
"Good. We'll go back for a little while before driving home tomorrow. Goodnight you two."  
"Night," Celine mumbled.

"Goodnight Mommy!" Alicia froze for a second before she stood up.

"Goodnight you guys," she said quietly before going to go talk to Mark.

Alicia slipped into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She sat on the toilet seat and waited patiently for Mark to finish up in the shower.

When Mark emerged from the shower, he found Alicia sitting on the toilet with her head in her hands. He wrapped a clean towel around her waist.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Alicia looked up.

"Where are we going with this?"

"What do you mean?" Alicia got to her feet.

"Us, where are we going with us? Earlier today, Celine asked me why I'm always at the loft, and Marcus just called me 'Mommy'! we've been dating for two years, is this as far as we're going to go; sex and companionship? Are we going to get married?" Alicia asked slowly. Mark sighed.

"Yes, I want to get married to you, but I wanted to surprise you with it."  
"Really?"  
"Of course. I'm sorry I put it off."  
" 'Put it off'!? you're making this sound like nothing! The longer you wait, the less time we have to spend together as a married couple!"  
"Forgive me for wanting to make it something special when I propose to you!"

"All I want is to be with you. I don't give a damn if you got down on one knee right here and now!" Alicia turned on her heels and left. Sighing, Mark began to get dressed.

Alicia was curled up on the couch in the hotel room with a pillow and blanket when Mark came out of the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm sleeping here," Alicia replied as if Mark had asked the world's dumbest question.

"Leesh, you're acting like Marcus! _Please _come to bed." Alicia rolled over so her back was to Mark. "Fine, goodnight." Mark crawled into his own bed and went to sleep himself.

The next evening, Celine and Marcus were busy watching a movie in the backseat while Mark drove home. Mark reached over and put his hand over Alicia's.

"I love you," he said almost hopefully. Alicia turned to face Mark.

"Then why aren't we married yet?" Mark sighed. Alicia broke free of his grip and stroked his cheek. "What's wrong? I don't need anything big and fancy."

"It's not just that, it's…" Mark glanced back at Celine and Marcus to make sure that they weren't listening. "It's also Mary."  
"You're reluctant, aren't you?" Mark nodded. Alicia always seemed to know what was wrong. It was part of her being a counselor. Alicia entwined her fingers with Mark's. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." Mark kissed Alicia's hand and kept driving.

**A/N: **Check out my regular story at: http:// www. fictionpress. com /s/2285239/1/ (minus the spaces). If you liked "Off-Camera" and "Off-Set", you'll like this one too!!

Tina101


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27:**

Angela sat cross-legged on the floor. Meanwhile, Leo was curiously watching the colorful balloons tied to his highchair.

"Mama, Mama!" he exclaimed.

"What baby?" Leo pulled himself to his feet by the couch and bounced up and down happily. It was his first birthday, and Leo could tell that something was up. Angela closed her eyes and leaned back against the recliner. Someone knocked on the door, catching Leo's attention, but Mimi got it. Angela opened her eyes; it was Darren, Kara and Mrs. Newcomer.

"Hi birthday girl," Kara said brightly. Angela got to her feet and gave Kara a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Darren wrapped his arms around Angela from behind and kissed her neck. "Darren!"

"I have to talk to you later," Darren whispered in Angela's ear. Angela nodded. Darren gave her another kiss.

Some time later, all the Bohemians were gathered around the Davis apartment celebrating Angela and Leo's birthdays.

"So Angela, what's it like to be a legal adult?" Mike asked. Angela shrugged.

"I dunno, the same I guess," she replied.

"You wanna know what I did the second I turned eighteen?" Maureen asked eagerly.

"No, don't let her go on!" Roger exclaimed. Maureen stuck her tongue out.

"I got that tattoo of stars on my ass. My Mom hit the roof when she found out, but she couldn't stop me because I was a legal adult."  
"I can see you doing that," Mimi said. She turned to Angela. "Don't you get any ideas."

"Don't worry, I won't." Angela picked Leo up and held him on her lap.

It was dark by the time Darren and Angela finally got a chance to talk. Darren took Angela's hand and led her up to the roof. When they got upstairs, Darren captured her lips in an Earth-shattering kiss.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear. Angela smiled.

"I love you too. Now, I'm sure that you didn't drag me all the way up here to tell me that."  
"No, I brought you up here so we could talk privately without your parents."

"Wow, you actually want to talk?"  
"Yes, I want to stay on your parents' good side." Darren took Angela's hands in his own. "Kara and I are getting an apartment together. It's this nice two bedroom place, and we want you and Leo to come live with us." Angela shook her head.

"I can't, who will watch Leo while I'm at work during the day? And there isn't enough room for us if it only has two bedrooms. And-" Darren put his finger over Angela's lips.

"Kara works nights, remember? She took a year off before going to school. She said that she'd watch Leo during the day. As for the rooming situation, there's this alcove thing that Kara thinks would be cool to live in. I dunno I'm not going to argue with her. We'll work out our schedules to help you." Angela shook her head.

"I don't want to be a burden." Darren wrapped his arms around Angela's waist.

"You're _never_ a burden." Darren kissed the top of Angela's head. "I got you something."

"You didn't have to. Last year's present was enough for two years."  
"No, I think you'll like this." Darren reached into his pocket and pulled out a sapphire ring. "This is a promise ring. I promise to _always_ be with you." Darren slid the ring onto Angela's ring finger. "I love you." Angela took Darren's face in her hands and pressed their lips together.

"I love you too. Now, I really should get back downstairs." Angela entwined her fingers with Darren's, and they went back down to the party.

Back downstairs, Darren lay down on the couch with Angela. For some reason, they were both exhausted. Soon after they dozed off, everyone started to go home.

"Darren's welcome to stay here," Mimi told Kate. "I have a feeling that they won't be doing anything we have to worry about."

"Are you sure?"

"Come on, Mom. Think about how quiet it'll be at home," Kara begged. Mimi laughed. "_Please_." Kate sighed.

"Are you sure it's okay?"

"It's fine. Look at how tired they are, it'll be a bitch to get Darren home."

"Thanks Mimi." Kate gave Mimi a hug and left with Kara.

The next morning, Darren woke up to the scent of coffee. He felt something heavy on top of him. When he realized that it was Angela, he carefully sat up.

"Morning," Roger said from the kitchen table. Leo let out a squeal. "Leo, Mama's sleeping!" Surprisingly, Leo fell silent.

"What am I doing here?" Darren asked.

"We didn't feel like waking you guys up last night." Darren got up off the couch. Angela remained fast asleep. "You want some coffee?"

"Yes please." Darren helped himself to a cup of coffee and sat down next to Leo's highchair. "Hey buddy." Leo laughed. "How are 'ya?" Leo banged on his highchair tray.

"Leo!" Roger hissed. Leo stopped. "Thank you." Roger turned to Darren. "Say we wake Angela up?"

"Oh no, I've seen how she is when she sleeps over with Kara." Roger got up and picked Leo up.

"There's one person she'll _never_ yell at, Leo. Watch." Roger put Leo on Angela's chest. "Leo, where's Mommy's nose?" Darren watched from a distance as Leo stuck his chubby finger up Angela's nose. Angela's eyes flew open.

"Dad!" she yelled. Leo laughed. "Oh, I'm glad _someone_ found this entertaining." Angela grabbed Leo and sat up. "What are you doing here?" she asked Darren.

"Gee, I love you too."

"I'm sorry sweetie." Darren went over and gave Angela a quick kiss. It was then that she noticed that he was in the same clothes as yesterday.

"Apparently we fell asleep on the couch together." Darren sat down on the couch next to Angela.

"Oh yeah, I remember now."

Later that day after Darren left, Angela went to go talk to Mimi about Darren's offer for her and Leo to live with him and Kara.

"Mom, can I talk to you?" she asked. Mimi looked up from what she was reading. She was sitting in the middle of her bed.

"Sure, what's wrong?" Angela sat down across from Mimi.

"Darren and Kara got this apartment together, and they offered for me and Leo to move in with them. They said that someone would always be there with Leo and that there's enough room for the two of us."  
"Well, what do you want to do? You're an adult, Dad and I can't stop you."

"I want to move in with them, but I keep going back to Leo; what's best for him?"  
"The best thing for him right now is for his Mommy to be happy." Mimi brushed a strand of hair out of Angela's face. "What do _you_ want?" Angela stopped to think.

"I want to live with Darren and Kara."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28:**

Angela zipped up her suitcase. Darren had Leo in one arm. He reached out and took the suitcase.

"Hey Angie, I was thinking." Angela turned to face Darren.

"Yeah?"  
"If you want, and this is _totally_ up to you, if maybe you and I could share a room and Leo could have a room to himself." Angela smiled.

"Darren, I-"

"I mean, it's cool if you don't want to; I should have sprung this on you like this."

"Darren, will you shut up so I can say yes!?" Darren froze.

"Really?"  
"Of course. Now, I've got to say bye to my Dad; I'll meet you down at the car." Darren fixed his grip on Leo and left.

Angela quietly opened the door to her parents' room. Roger was sitting on the bed strumming his guitar.

"Daddy? Daddy, I'm leaving now." Roger looked up from his guitar. Angela sat down on the bed next to him.

"Are you sure you want to leave?" he asked.

"I'm not going to Europe; I'll be fifteen minutes away!" Angela exclaimed.

"I know, but you're my baby girl."  
"Your baby girl's all grown up now. Besides, don't you want to see your baby smile?" A small smile spread across Roger's face.

"Don't forget to call."

"Everyday." Angela kissed Roger's rough cheek. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Angie." Roger gave Angela a hug. "Now go on, get out of here. As soon as Mom gets home, she and I are-"

"Don't you even think about finishing that sentence!" Angela stood up. "Bye Dad."

"Bye Angela." Roger picked up his guitar again, so Angela left.

**A/N: **Uber short chapter, I know. Sorry! It's more like a filler! More to come. Also, check out my regular story, "On the Set". I promise you'll all LOVE it!! Check out my profile to get the link.

Tina101


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29:**

Darren stood outside the door to the room he shared with Angela. This was insane! He knocked on the door…again.

"Angela, please let me in! I need my shoes!" he pleaded.

"One second, I'm almost done!" Angela replied from the other side of the door. Groaning, Darren flopped down on the couch next to Kara.

"This is going to drive me crazy!" he exclaimed.

"Be patient with her; she's just not comfortable with guys seeing her change," Kara said as she bounced Leo up and down on her lap.

"But we share a _bed_ for God's sake! It's been three weeks, and it's the same every morning and every night." Darren was so busy ranting that he didn't hear Angela enter the room. "I've tried to be patient, and…" Kara was shaking her head slightly. "She's right behind me isn't she?" Angela hit the back of Darren's head.

"You have a problem with me wanting some privacy!?" she demanded. Darren stood up and faced Angela.

"No, of course not. It's just that-"

"What!? Please explain your 'logical' thinking to me." Kara stood up with Leo.

"come on Leo, let's go play in your room."  
"I was frustrated; all I wanted to do was get my shoes. I don't care if you don't have your pants on yet."

"But _I _do! I'm just not comfortable with you seeing my body yet," Angela said quietly.

"That's fine. All I want you to do is trust me. I wasn't interested in looking at you, I was interested in getting my shoes. Do you forgive me?"

"No, you were still talking about me behind my back." Darren sighed.

"Angela, please."

"Don't you have to get to school?"

"I love you." Angela rolled her eyes and went to go get Leo. She had the day off, and she and Kara were going to take Leo to the park.

Angela wheeled Leo down the sidewalk towards Tompkins Square Park with Kara by her side.

"Angie, please give Darren a break," Kara said. Angela sighed. "He's trying."

"Well, he's not trying hard enough!"

"Maybe _you're _not trying hard enough. Could you possibly meet Darren halfway on this?"  
"How?"

"I dunno, maybe not barricade yourself I the bedroom you two _share_ whenever you want to change your shirt?" Angela shrugged.

"I guess so…"

"Ab, Ab!" Leo exclaimed.

"Donde esta tu abuelita?" Angela asked, _where is your grandma? _"She's at home isn't she?"

"No, isn't that your Mom?" Angela stopped. Mimi was sitting on a bench in the park. It looked like she was waiting for someone. Angela was about to go greet her Mother when someone approached Mimi. Her face lit up as she got to her feet. She kissed the man's cheek; they linked arms and began to walk away.

Mimi sat on a park bench waiting. She _hated_ lying to Roger like this, but he wouldn't understand. Finally, someone approached her.

"Hey stranger," a familiar voice said.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30:**

Mimi got to her feet and gave Benny a warm hug and a friendly kiss on the cheek. Benny returned the gestures.

"It's good to see you, Meems," he whispered in her ear. Mimi linked arms with him.

"Good to see you too." Benny and Mimi started walking down the sidewalk. "How've you been, Benny?" Benny shrugged.

"Okay, I guess. I finally got that studio I've always wanted." Mimi nodded.

"That's good."

"Yeah, it's a lot of work, but I love it. How are Roger and Angela? You never talk about them when we get together." Mimi stopped for a second.

"Angela messed up…big time."

"Is she okay?"  
"Yeah, now she is." Mimi told Benny everything that had happened; he listened without interrupting. "So now she and Leo live with Darren and Kara a few blocks away."  
"And she's happy?"

"I don't think I've ever seen her so happy before. Darren and Leo are her world."

"Good, after all that she deserves some happiness." Mimi kept walking with Benny. She enjoyed these little meetings.

Angela couldn't believe it! She felt Kara put a comforting hand on her shoulder, reminding her that she wasn't alone.

"I think I want to go home now," Angela said quietly.

"Okay, let's go." Kara took Leo's stroller from Angela, and they began to walk home.

As soon as Angela got home, she put Leo down for a nap and retreated to her bedroom. Kara knocked on the door to Angela and Darren's room.

"Angie, honey, do you want to talk?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine. I, uh, I have to call my Dad."

"Okay sweetie." Kara waited for a few seconds before going to get something to eat.

Angela picked up the phone next to her side of the bed and dialed the familiar number to her parents' place.

"Hello?" Roger asked after a few rings.

"Hi Daddy."

"HI Angela, what's up?"  
"I was wondering where Mom is."

"She's out running errands, but I'll tell her that you called."

"No, I actually wanted to talk to you about Mom. Kara and I saw her with a guy I've never seen before. They hugged and she kissed his cheek." Angela heard Roger sigh. "I'm sorry, Daddy."

"Don't be. What did he look like?"

"A tiny bit older than you. He was black but really dark, not like Uncle Collins. He was bald and looked like he was rich, or at least better off than us."

"I know who Mom was with. Thanks Angela."

"Dad, are things okay with you and Mom?"  
"Angie, I've gotta go, Mom just walked in. I love you."  
"I love you too."

Roger hung up the phone and turned to face Mimi. Mimi was hanging her purse up on the door to the hall closet.

"Why were you with Benny?" Roger demanded. Mimi turned around to face him.

"Who told you?"  
"Our daughter, who saw you."

"Fuck," Mimi said under her breath.

"You know what she asked? She wanted to know if everything's alright between you and me. Are things alright between us?"

"Of course they are, baby. Benny and I just get together as _friends_ every once in a while. I didn't tell you, because I didn't know how you'd react. I still love you more than anything."

"Don't tell me, call Angela and tell her." Mimi looped her fingers through the belt loops on Roger's jeans.

"And then after that, we can spend some time together," she said seductively. Roger could barely contain himself.

"Call Angela first; she's heartbroken." Mimi kissed Roger quickly and pressed her hips against his before going to explain herself to Angela.

Angela was trying to take nap herself when the phone rang, causing her to jump slightly. Groaning, she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Angela, puedo hablar con ti?" _Can I talk to you?_

"Que deseas hablar?" _What do you want to talk about?_

"El hombre me viste con."_The man you saw me with._

"Significas a tu novio?"_ you mean your boyfriend?_

"Benny no es mi novio. Somos apenas los viejos amigos que no han visto en un de largo plazo." _Benny isn't my boyfriend. We're just old friends that haven't seen each other in a long time._

"Entonces como se hace papá no sabía donde estabas y conseguiste todos enojados cuando él hacia fuera con quiénes eras?" _Then how come Daddy didn't know where you were and got all mad when he figured out who you were with?  
_"Papá y Benny eran amigos hace muchos anos. Después Benny se movío del desván y compró el edificio después de conseguir casado. Realmente no han hablado desde entonces." _Daddy and Benny used to be friends many years ago. Then Benny moved out of the loft and bought the building after getting married. They haven't really talked since._

"Los individuos segues siendo tan junto?" _So you guys are still together?_

"Por supesto, mija. Papá y no nos amamos más que cualquier cosa, no importa cómo much nosotros lucha. Estoy apesadumbrado que conseguiste a todo trastornas hoy." _Of course, mija. __Dad and I love each other more than anything, no matter how much we fight. I sorry you got all upset today._

"Es acceptable, yo no haber saltado a las conclusines." _It's okay. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions._

"Tengo conseguir que el papa. To amo." _I have to get back to Dad. I love you._

"Te amo tambien." _I love you too._

Mimi hung up the phone. She couldn't believe the mess she had gotten herself into. Mimi went into the bedroom. Roger was sitting in bed watching TV.

"Everything okay with you and Angela?" he asked. Mimi nodded.

"Yeah, we talked. You know, Mr. Davis, I do believe that we started something earlier." Roger turned off the TV.

"And what, prêt ell, would that be, Mrs. Davis?" Mimi straddled Roger's lap.

"I do believe that it was something along to the affect of this-" Mimi pressed her lips against Roger's in a fiery kiss. She wound her fingers through his hair and pulled slightly. Roger groaned. "Sorry," Mimi mumbled into his mouth. Roger flipped them over so Mimi was pinned under him.

"Now you'll have to pay," he growled before reattaching his lips to Mimi's. it was going to be a _long_ night.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31:**

Alicia slid open the door to the loft. It had been a long, tiring day. All she wanted to do now was curl up on the couch with Mark.

"Mark? Celine, Marcus?" Alicia called upon seeing the empty loft. She found a note taped to the table.

_Leesh, the kids are at Maureen and Joanne's for the night. Meet me up on the roof._ Alicia put the note back on the table and went up to the roof.

Mark was sitting at a table set for two on the roof. He stood up when Alicia opened the door and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"What's all this?" she asked.

"Dinner for two," Mark replied.

"I can see that, but why?" Mark reached into his jeans pocket and sank down on one knee.

"Alicia, will you marry me?"

"Of course I will!" Mark slipped the ring on Alicia's finger and swept her up in his arms. "It took you long enough!"

"Well, I wanted to make a special dinner and get the kids out of the loft for later." Alicia smiled.

"Say we forget the dinner part and go straight to the other part?" Mark shook his head.

"No way, I worked too hard on this spaghetti."

"Mmm, spaghetti, my favorite."

"I know, that's why I made it." Alicia pecked Mark on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Mike lay in bed waiting for Collins to finish up in the bathroom. A photo on Collins' nightstand caught his attention. It was a photo of Collins with his arms around a drag queen. The bathroom door opened.

"What was her name?" Mike asked. Collins crawled into bed next to him.

"Angel, her name was Angel. She was this _amazing_ person. The first time she met Mark and Roger, she gave them some of the money she had earned to help with the rent."

"She sounds like a wonderful person." Collins sighed sadly.

"She was; she was." Mike kissed Collins' cheek.

"Are you okay?" Collins nodded. "You ready to go to bed?"

"Yeah, I'm beat." Collins turned off the light next to the bed and curled up against Mike with his head on his lover's chest. He drifted off to dreams about Angel.

**A/N:** short chapter, I know…sorry!! The next chapter will be the last.

Tina101


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32:**

Angela sat at the kitchen table eating dinner. Leo sat in his highchair making a mess with his food. Kara had to leave early for work that day. The door opened, and Darren came in.

"Hey honey," Angela said. Darren leaned over and kissed her on the lips. "How was school?" Darren got himself a plate of food.

"Okay. Hey buddy." Darren kissed the top of Leo's head and sat down across from Angela. "Kara at work?"  
"Yeah, she said that she'd be back around midnight." Leo began to bang on his tray. "Leo, stop it." Angela put her hands over Leo's. "Thank you."

"Dada!" Leo announced as he smiled a toothy grin at Darren. Angela's face went pale.

"Leo!" she exclaimed.

"Angie, its fine."

"No, it isn't. You're not his Father!"

"Not biologically, but I might as well be. It's fine, really." Angela sighed. "He could be trying to say Darren, not Dad."

"I hope so." Leo threw his bowl on the floor. "Okay mister, time for someone to take a bath and go to bed." Angela got to her feet and picked Leo up.

"You got it?" Darren asked.

"Yeah, you eat." Angela balanced Leo on her hip and retreated to the bathroom to attempt to give him a bath.

Darren heard splashing and squeals of delight coming from Leo as he finished eating and began to clean up. He had secretly been teaching Leo to call him, 'Dada.' He looked at Leo as a son, not his girlfriend's baby. Leo had a place in his heart that Darren couldn't describe, a special bond formed between them. Maybe it was a sign that thing were meant to be.

Angela got Leo changed for bed and put his in his crib. She herself was tired and only wanted to go to bed. Angela handed Leo his teddy bear from Maureen and Joanne.

"There you go, buddy," she cooed. Leo held the teddy bear close. "Te amo, mijo." Leo gurgled. Angela kissed the top of his head, turned on the baby monitor and went to her own room.

Darren was relaxing on his side of the bed in a pair of boxers watching the news. Angela grabbed a pair of his clean boxers and one of his t-shirts out of the dresser.

"Do you enjoy wearing my clothes?" Darren asked. Angela nodded.

"Yeah, they're comfortable." Remembering what she and Kara had talked about the week earlier, Angela turned her back to Darren and got changed. Darren sat up and wrapped his arms around Angela's waist.

"You know, you don't _have_ to get dressed quite yet," he murmured as he left a trail of kisses up Angela's bare arm. Angela shook her head. "What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid that you won't like it." Darren was confused about this.

"Why?"

"Because of what I used to be." Darren kissed Angela's cheek and nuzzled her neck.

"That's not possible. All I want is to be with you; the woman I love." Darren's hands began to roam Angela's body. "Just say the word, and I'll stop." Angela shook her head.

"No, this is just my first time since Leo."

"I know. We don't have to." Angela turned around and wrapped her arms around Darren's neck.

"No, I want to do this," she said firmly before kissing Darren and turning off her baby monitor. The two toppled onto the bed in a passionate fight to get their clothes off.

A little after midnight, Kara silently slipped into the apartment. She went to go check on Leo. He was fast asleep with his teddy bear. Then, Kara went to go check on Angela and Darren. She did this every night, but she didn't know why; it was just something she did. Kara opened the door to the master bedroom. Angela and Darren were curled up in bed together. There was a sheet around their waists. Kara smiled. Angela had finally made a full recovery after finding out the truth.

**The End**

**Thank You, Jonathan Larson**

**A/N:** Thanks to all my amazing reviewers who stuck through this novel-length story! I love you all! Oh, look out for the sequel runs and hides from cheering mob which will be called "The Test." Coming sometime over the summer!!

Tina101


End file.
